Tout ira bien
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Jack recoit de la visite, une femme blonde vient frapper chez lui


TOUT IRA BIEN

**Auteur :** Nanoo  
**E-mail :** bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date :** Juillet-Novembre 2006  
**Saison :** 8

**Genre :** romance (et un tout petit peu aventure)

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à eux, je n'écris que pour mon plaisir et celui de lecteurs.

**Note :** Merci à Marine, Aurélia et Nanou pour leurs conseils avisés et leur patience.

Bonne lecture !

Les deux hommes dans la camionnette patientaient depuis de longues heures déjà. La nuit tombait peu à peu sur Colorado Springs et l'attente commençait à les peser. Les yeux fixés sur leurs écrans de vidéo-surveillance, ils discutaient pour tuer le temps.

- Regarde-moi ce type, un vrai zombie !

- Il a passé toute l'après-midi sur son fauteuil sans bouger, les yeux fixés sur cette photo.

- Pitoyable ! Ricana son collègue.

- Ca fait des semaines, maintenant, on n'aura jamais rien sur lui, c'est désespérant.

- Il passe tout son temps dans sa base et les rares fois où il est chez lui, on n'en tire rien de bon.

- Attends, vise un peu ce qui arrive, déclara-t-il l'air victorieux.

- Un joli p'tit lot, hum, finalement la soirée risque d'être intéressante !

En effet, à cet instant, une jolie blonde élancée descendait de sa voiture, garée dans l'allée du général O'Neill. Elle marchait d'un pas lent et hésitant en direction de la maison. Elle s'apprêtait à sonner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le propriétaire des lieux.

- Bonsoir Sara, dit-il doucement.

- Bonsoir Jack.

- Je t'attendais, entre !

Joignant le geste à la parole il s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ex-femme dans sa demeure. D'un geste de la main il lui indiqua le canapé et lui servit d'office une bière quelques instants après. Il repartit ensuite vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, ils savaient tous les deux que les quelques paroles échangées sur le pas de la porte seraient les seules de la soirée. C'était devenu une habitude entre eux, une vieille habitude, ce silence douloureux qui revenait inlassablement 2 fois par an. Peu importait où, chez lui, chez elle, tout dépendait de qui craquait en premier. Généralement c'était elle qui arrivait à la tombée de la nuit. Mais cela lui était parfois arrivé de rechercher son soutien, et de débarquer chez elle, rarement, mais c'était arrivé. Le lieu importait peu ces jours là, qui cherchait l'autre leur était égal. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble, pour pleurer leur enfant disparu, à ses anniversaires, ceux de sa naissance et ceux de sa mort. Ils dînèrent en paix, se souriant faiblement parfois, croisant leurs regards, voyant tel dans un miroir, la peine de l'autre refléter sa propre douleur.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de débarrasser la table, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Jack prit la mère de son fils dans ses bras, ils savouraient ce moment à deux. Chacun repensait à son bonheur perdu, à ces après-midi en famille, à ce petit bonhomme si plein de vie qui était mort si brutalement. Au fil des minutes qui s'égrainaient, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la femme. Il la resserra alors un peu plus contre lui. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, partageant la même meurtrissure, le même désarroi, la même détresse de deux êtres éperdument malheureux du drame qui les avait frappé quelques années auparavant. Enlacés ainsi dans le salon, le temps défilait, indomptable. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là tous les deux, perdus dans leur étreinte, à se soutenir à leur façon, à se rappeler douloureusement leur petit garçon.

Un long moment après, alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer, Sara sentit quelque chose de chaud rouler dans son cou, puis le corps de son compagnon se soulever d'un unique sanglot silencieux. Elle l'écarta alors légèrement d'elle et du pouce fit disparaître les quelques rebelles larmes qui lui avaient échappées. Avant la mort de Charly elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, Jack et son éternelle carapace ! Mais ce drame, ce deuil, la perte de son petit bonhomme comme il aimait à l'appeler et toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait face à cet accident l'avaient transpercé. Rarement, mais parfois, lors de leurs rencontres funestes, il laissait échapper comme ce soir quelques larmes. Elle savait que cet homme ne se laissait jamais aller ainsi et quelle douleur immense il ressentait pour se laisser dépasser par ses émotions. Elle espérait que cela le soulageait un tant soit peu de son fardeau.

Imitant le geste de son ex-compagne, il essuya délicatement ses larmes. Elle vint alors déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. Le temps des pleurs était terminé, il prit Sara par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Ils s'installèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit tout contre lui, comme protégée du reste du monde. Ils observèrent longuement les étoiles, puis peu à peu elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil. Jack la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, monta les escaliers et la déposa doucement dans son lit avant de la recouvrir. Il effleura son front d'un baiser léger et sortit sans bruit. Au moment ou il rejoignait le salon pour s'installer à dormir sur le canapé, le téléphone sonna. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci cela ne pouvait être que la base, attrapant vivement le combiné, il lâcha sous la colère.

- J'avais dit pas ce soir Walter !

- Mon général, c'est Carter, désolée de ...

- C'est pas le moment Carter, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Pardon de vous réveiller, Monsieur mais j'ai … nous avons vraiment besoin de vous ici.

- Très bien, grogna-t-il, j'arrive !

Furieux d'être dérangé ce soir en particulier, il raccrocha aussitôt, prit sa veste et partit en direction de sa voiture. La jeune colonel, à la base, était perturbée par ce bref appel. Appeler son supérieur chez lui à 2h du matin n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir, mais là, elle sentait qu'il était réellement en colère. "C'est pas le moment Carter", oh mon dieu pensa-t-elle, chez lui à 2h du matin, et ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, dans son lit. Mais bien sûr pauvre idiote, il n'est pas fait de bois, se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement. Allez concentre-toi sur ton travail si tu ne veux pas te faire incendier encore plus à son arrivée.

Elle effectua les dernières manipulations sur les ordinateurs de la salle de commandes et quelques minutes plus tard, son supérieur arriva en trombe. Il était si sexy quand il était en colère, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de troquer ses vêtements civils contre la tenue militaire. Mais Sam n'eût pas le temps de savourer plus de quelques secondes cette vision, la tornade O'Neill déferlant sur elle.

- J'espère que c'est important Carter, aboya-t-il.

- Oui mon général, il s'agit du système de contrôle de la porte, il y a eu une surcharge et tout le système a grillé. J'ai dû tout réparer dans la soirée et ...

- Vous ne pouviez pas m'appeler plus tôt non ? Coupa Jack vivement.

- C'est à dire … vous aviez signalé à Walter de n'être dérangé qu'en cas d'invasion alien et je pensais m'en sortir sans avoir besoin de vos codes pour relancer le système mais ...

- Stop Carter, j'ai compris !

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé ce soir, mon général, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ce soir, CE soir. Savait-elle quel jour on était ? Non c'était impossible, oubliant un peu sa colère face à l'embarras de son second il se radoucit quelque peu.

- C'est bon Carter, ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Mettons-nous au travail, vous serez libéré plus vite, déclara-t-elle plus sereinement en se remettant au travail.

Rapidement ils finirent ensemble de relancer le système, enfin surtout Sam, son supérieur quant à lui se contenta de taper ses codes au moment opportun. Patientant quelques minutes pour s'assurer que tout redémarrait correctement, O'Neill replongea dans ses pensées pour son fils. Elle remarqua de suite son air absent et ses yeux vides et elle s'interrogea mentalement sur ce qui le tracassait tout en continuant sa besogne. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le sortit de sa torpeur.

- J'en ai encore pour quelques minutes, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous Monsieur, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

- C'est pas de refus ça, bonne nuit Carter, à demain !

- Bonne nuit, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, soulagée de le voir de meilleure humeur, mais s'inquiétant tout de même de le voir si las.

A peine atteignit-il la porte de sa maison qu'il vit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il sortit son arme et se dirigea à pas de loup vers sa chambre. Il la trouva vide et surtout, chamboulée de toute part. Les draps défaits, la lampe de chevet et le cadre de Charly au sol, brisés en mille morceaux. Une odeur de chloroforme persistait dans la pièce. Sachant que c'était vain, il fit tout de même prudemment le tour de la maison, à la recherche de Sara, ou à défaut de ses agresseurs. Rien. Il agrippa alors le téléphone et appela la base.

- Carter, se fit entendre une voix douce à l'autre bout du combiné.

- On a enlevé Sara, se précipita-t-il, prenez tout le matériel nécessaire pour passer ma maison au peigne fin et réveillez Brightman, je vous attends.

- On arrive le plus vite possible, répondit la scientifique sous le choc.

Quelques instants après, encore secouée par la nouvelle, elle monta en voiture avec le Dr Brightman et démarra en trombe. Dans sa tête mille idées se bousculaient. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Sara, son ex-femme. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-elle chez lui ? Elle croyait pourtant qu'ils n'avaient plus de contacts. Elle n'avait pas tort. Ils ne se voyaient plus que pour partager leur lourde peine et se soulager un peu, à part ces 2 rencontres annuelles à dates fixes, ils ne se côtoyaient plus, c'était trop dur pour l'un et l'autre. Mais ça, elle l'ignorait. Son esprit allait aussi vite que la voiture, et les questions se succédaient les unes après les autres. Arrivant enfin dans le quartier de son supérieur, elle se calma le plus possible et entra dans sa rue. Elle se gara devant chez lui, il les attendait devant la maison.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sam.

- Je ne sais pas Carter, sinon je ne vous aurais pas appelées, maugréa-t-il. Elle dormait quand je suis parti à la base et quand je suis revenu, elle avait disparu. Il y a des traces de lutte dans ma chambre et une odeur de chloroforme traînait quand je suis arrivé.

Le professionnalisme aidant, Sam se laissa traverser par les données Sara-dormir-chambre sans vraiment les assimiler. Puis les deux docteurs se mirent au travail, relevant les empreintes, inspectant minutieusement chaque recoin de la maison pendant de longues minutes. Elles firent leur rapport à leur supérieur. Elles avaient relevé toutes sortes d'empreintes mais n'espéraient rien en tirer et avaient trouvé de nombreuses micro-caméras dissimulées dans toute la maison. Du matériel de surveillance perfectionné. Le Docteur Brightman suggéra alors de prévenir la police de l'enlèvement.

- Certainement pas, aboya O'Neill, s'ils l'ont enlevée c'est pour m'atteindre moi, c'est évident. De près ou de loin ça ne peut que concerner le programme porte des étoiles, hors de question de mêler des civils à cela. Rentrons à la base !

Sans piper mot, les deux femmes reprirent la route, suivies par le général hors de lui. Il bouillait littéralement, Sara, ils avaient enlevé Sara, quels qu'ils soient, ils allaient le payer très cher. Que lui faisaient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Pourquoi ? C'était quasiment une certitude, c'était un moyen de pression sur lui. Qui étaient-ils ? Depuis combien de temps était-il sous surveillance ? Sûrement depuis qu'il était passé général quelques mois plus tôt, lui cherchant un point faible. Les salauds, ils le paieront !

Perdu dans ses élucubrations mentales, ils se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent de leurs voitures puis s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la base militaire. Le Docteur Brightman se mit aussitôt à travailler sur les empreintes, Carter sur les micro-caméras, tandis que O'Neill alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il regarda sa montre, 7h13, décrocha son téléphone et appela le président. Il lui fit part de l'enlèvement. S'agissant certainement d'une tentative de pression sur le commandant de la base, ils furent rapidement d'accord pour lui retirer provisoirement la direction du SGC afin d'éviter toute tentative de manipulation. Le général Hammond arriverait dans l'après-midi pour reprendre les rênes de la base au pied levé. SG-1 fut désignée pour mener l'enquête en toute discrétion et relevée de toutes autres missions, le temps de lever le voile sur cette affaire.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient sur P3X249 pour encore quelques jours, étudiant des ruines parsemées de gravures écrites en un ancien dialecte goa'uld, SG-1 se résumait donc pour l'instant à Carter et lui. De toute façon dans l'immédiat, ses deux amis ne lui seraient pas d'un grand secours, seule son second pouvait tirer quelque chose de ces caméras, et le Dr Brightman s'occupait des empreintes, uniques pistes qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Et si l'enquête avançait, il pourrait les faire rappeler aussitôt, mais pour l'instant, cela ne servait à rien.

Attendant impatiemment la relève d'Hammond, Jack continua de gérer les affaires courantes, plus par souci de s'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. En début d'après midi, le Docteur Brightman vint lui faire son rapport sur les empreintes trouvées chez lui, aucunes ne paraissaient suspectes, appartenant toutes à Sara ou lui-même. Un peu plus tard, après quelques heures de travail acharné, l'astrophysicienne lui certifia qu'elle pourrait, grâce à un programme de sa conception, récupérer les données et ainsi avoir peut être une piste sur les ravisseurs. C'est à ce moment précis que le général Hammond entra dans le bureau d'O'Neill.

- Bonjour Jack, Colonel !

- Bonjour mon général, répondit-elle, heureuse de vous revoir !

- Georges, salua le militaire, ravi également, j'aurai préféré dans d'autres circonstances mais...

- J'ai été briefé, Jack ! Je reprends les commandes immédiatement, j'imagine que vous devez être impatient de démarrer l'enquête. Vous avez le champ libre pour élucider cette affaire, en toute discrétion, bien entendu.

Ils remercièrent le général, échangèrent encore quelques mots puis établirent leur quartier général dans le labo de Sam. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ses démarches pour pouvoir décrypter les données encodées et récupérer les images de l'enlèvement de Sara. Puis, Jack commença à prendre contact avec certains de ses "amis" pour glaner quelques informations.

Trois jours plus tard, Jack avait fait le tour de ses relations qui auraient pu lui trouver une piste à suivre mais rien n'avait abouti, tous les espoirs reposaient sur Carter et sur sa tentative de récupérer les images. Il s'était même rendu à Washington pour rencontrer l'agent Barret, l'ami de son second au NID, lui non plus n'avait rien pu lui donner à se mettre sous la dent. Le général Hammond avait repris la base d'une main de maître et Daniel et Teal'c devaient revenir le lendemain de leur mission off-world.

Sam quant à elle travaillait d'arrache-pied et dormait encore moins que d'habitude . Elle avançait bien dans son travail, mais cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Elle en oubliait même de prendre ses pauses déjeuner, mais jack veillait, comme à l'accoutumée, à la faire sortir de son labo pour se restaurer.

Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre et que son esprit n'était pas occupé, Jack se morfondait d'inquiétude pour son ex-femme, elle n'était pas du tout préparée à ce genre de situations. C'eut été Carter, il se serait moins inquiété, il aurait eu peur tout de même bien sûr, mais elle, elle était totalement sans défenses face à ses ravisseurs. Carter l'avait déjà vécu, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait été entraînée à subir ce genre de choses de par son statut de militaire, Sara, non ! La retrouveraient-ils trop tard ? Serait-elle traumatisée ? L'avaient-ils torturée ? Violentée ? Sa tête allait exploser s'il continuait comme ça. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe, rester là, ce soir, dans ses quartiers à essayer de se reposer ne faisait que le mettre un peu plus au supplice. Se sentant totalement inutile maintenant qu'il avait usé toutes les cartes de sa manche, il décida d'aller soutenir son second en lui apportant un café bien serré.

C'est donc après un léger détour par le mess qu'il arriva à l'entrée du labo. Encore ! Pensa-t-il, elle s'était encore endormie sur son bureau. Décidément, rien n'arrêtait cette femme, dès qu'elle entamait quelque chose il fallait qu'elle aille au bout d'elle-même. Il savait bien que c'était pour Sara et donc pour lui, si cette fois ci elle se donnait tant de mal. Cela lui allait droit au cœur, son dévouement, son abnégation pour son équipe, pour lui, pour tous les êtres qui l'approchaient. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, sur tous les plans. Il s'approcha sans un bruit, déposa les cafés chauds sur le bureau et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam.

- Carter, dit-il en la secouant doucement, Carter ... hey, Sam, on se réveille !

Elle devait vraiment être épuisée pour ne pas se réveiller à la première semonce.

- Mon général ? Gémit-elle encore endormie.

- Carter, vous vous êtes encore endormie sur votre ordinateur, vous allez finir par avoir les touches du clavier gravées sur les joues, se moqua –t il.

-Désolée, mon ...

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, l'interrompit-il, vous êtes épuisée, allez donc dormir dans un vrai lit, on reprendra demain matin.

- Non, je ... j'attendais que mon programme finisse son analyse et euh ...

S'intéressant de nouveau à son ordinateur malgré ses yeux encore alourdis, un sourire éclatant apparu sur son visage.

- Dans quelques minutes, on aura les vidéos, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, répondit l'homme un sourire sur les lèvres. Tenez, je vous avais apporté un café, je crois nous ne sommes pas prêts de dormir finalement !

- Non, ça c'est sur.

Le général s'assit en face d'elle de l'autre côté du bureau et tous les deux dégustèrent leurs boissons réconfortantes, l'une tentant de se réveiller, et l'autre laissant divaguer ses pensées. Jack réfléchissait à ce qui se trouvait sur la cassette. Sam allait le voir pleurer son enfant, elle allait le voir nu, sans sa carapace, était-il prêt à lui montrer ça ? Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sara, il ne pouvait pas l'exclure du visionnage. Mais surtout il ne le voulait pas, il avait besoin d'elle pour voir la suite. Les masques allaient tomber mais peu importe, c'était Sam, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur. Il se sentit presque soulagé de lui montrer cette part de lui que seule celle qu'il avait aimée connaissait. Celle qu'il aimait aujourd'hui allait savoir, elle aussi. Savoir que le grand O'Neill n'était pas un cœur de pierre. Il voulut lui en parler avant, mais ne trouvait pas ses mots, il n'était pas doué avec les mots quand cela devenait trop personnel.

- Euh ... Carter, dit-il doucement.

- Oui, répondit-elle sortant de sa rêverie.

- Il y a des choses assez ... intimes sur cette cassette.

- Oh ...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle pût dire, ainsi elle ne s'était pas trompée, il était de nouveau avec elle. Cela lui transperça le cœur. Elle encaissa comme elle pût, mais son teint se fit soudain plus pâle. Elle ajouta néanmoins.

- Je vais vous laisser seul.

- Non, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais que vous restiez, c'est important pour moi.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Général, lui assena-t-elle en se levant pour quitter le labo.

L'oubli du "mon" devant Général et son ton décidé lui firent comprendre subitement le cheminement de son esprit, il la détrompa rapidement.

- Non, attendez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Mais je ne crois rien du tout, Monsieur !

Cherchant de plus en plus ses mots, il parvint malgré tout à articuler.

- Ce jour là ... c'est un jour spécial pour nous ... c'est le jour où Charly ...

Ne pouvant terminer sa phrase, il détourna les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir décidé de lui en parler. Il aurait du la laisser regarder la vidéo sans rien lui dire, elle aurait bien compris, c'est une fille intelligente après tout. Sam, achevant mentalement la phrase de son supérieur, se figea. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Heureusement, un petit bip les fit revenir à la réalité rapidement.

- Ca y est, la vidéo est prête, lui indiqua-t-elle, je vais vous laisser, c'est préférable.

- S'il vous plait … Sam …

Puis la fixant dans les yeux intensément il ajouta simplement.

- Restez !

Touchée de le voir si ... elle ne trouvait pas le mot, elle s'installa à ses côtés et tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur vers eux. Pourquoi avait tant insisté pour qu'elle reste ? Qu'allait-elle voir ? Voulait-il d'elle à ses côtés ou simplement de quelqu'un ? Etait-ce pour la partie "intime" qu'il lui demandait de rester ? Ou pour l'enlèvement de son ex-femme ? Une fois encore, la machine à penser Samantha Carter s'était mise en route. Elle mit la vidéo en marche, l'écran divisé en plusieurs fenêtres montrait chaque pièce de la maison, mais également le jardin et l'allée devant le domicile du Général. Dans le salon, on pouvait apercevoir le militaire assis dans un fauteuil, un cadre à la main. Jack s'empara de la souris, et cliqua sur l'image du salon afin de la faire apparaître en grand.

- C'est une photo de Charly, murmura-t-il

Puis il accéléra le défilement de la bande, il savait que ce serait long, très long et sans intérêt. Sam jeta un oeil au timer, la vidéo avait commencé aux alentours de 15h00.

- Y'en a pour un bon moment, ajouta-t-il doucement

En effet, il y'en avait pour un bon moment, pensa-t-elle en voyant défiler les minutes à vitesse rapide. Il resta des heures sans sembler esquisser le moindre mouvement, les yeux rivés sur l'enfant ainsi immortalisé sur papier glacé. Puis quand arriva 19h30, il ralentit le rythme des images et repassa sur la mosaïque d'écrans. Après quelques instants on le vit se lever et se diriger dans le couloir de l'entrée et attendre. Il patienta quelques minutes, le dos appuyé contre la porte d'entrée.

- Je l'attendais, commenta-t-il, je savais qu'elle allait venir ... elle vient toujours ... ou alors c'est moi qui vais la voir, ça dépend, ajouta-t-il plus douloureusement.

Sam commençait à comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant qu'elle reste, non seulement il partageait de plein gré avec elle une journée particulièrement éprouvante, mais en plus il lui expliquait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre par des images. Jack O'Neill lui ouvrait son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, pas comme ça, pas si soudainement, elle l'avait espéré, bien sûr, mais doutait un jour d'y parvenir. Cela la bouleversa. Puis l'homme à l'image bougea, ouvrit la porte lentement et des voix s'élevèrent légèrement. "Bonsoir Sara" "Bonsoir Jack" "Je t'attendais, entre !". La suite défila sous leurs yeux, Sara le regard perdu dans le salon avec sa bière, Jack préparant le repas, le dîner, puis ils desservirent la table. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Sam se tourna alors vers son supérieur, une interrogation muette dans le regard. Cela faisait près de 2 heures qu'elle était arrivée et ils n'avaient fait que se saluer. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Sentant sa voisine se questionner, jack dit calmement.

- On n'a pas besoin de parler, on sait, on est les deux seuls à savoir.

Ca, elle pouvait l'imaginer aisément, seuls les parents pouvaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient perdu, comment ils l'avaient perdu, toute la peine et la culpabilité qui devaient en découler. Elle ne lui répondit rien, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, l'offenser par une parole maladroite. Elle partageait, elle aussi, en silence, toute la douleur qu'elle imaginait enfouie au plus profond de son être.

La scène continua, les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, enlacés l'un à l'autre, elle pleurait dans ses bras. Cette vision était tellement forte, tellement poignante, que Sam se sentit elle aussi au bord des larmes. Elle restait les yeux fixés sur cette douleur exprimée en toute pudeur, sur cet abysse de souffrance.

Son cœur sembla se glacer d'un coup lorsqu'elle vit le soulèvement d'épaules de l'homme dans un sanglot. Instinctivement Sam pris la main de Jack dans la sienne et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts naturellement. Puis les parents éplorés s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et s'essuyèrent mutuellement leurs larmes. Jack serra davantage la main de sa voisine. Ca y est, elle le voit, il se voit. Il réalise en regardant son image à quel point il avait eu besoin à ce moment là d'évacuer un peu de son chagrin. Il réalise qu'elle est là près de lui et qu'elle partage autant qu'elle le peut sa douleur. Du pouce, elle se mit à caresser le dos de sa main. Il se tourne alors vers elle et aperçoit furtivement une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue pâle. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait mais semblait vouloir absorber le plus possible de cette peine indicible afin de soulager un peu son cœur à lui.

Elle continuait de voir les images défiler, observa le léger baiser que Sara déposa sur les lèvres de son compagnon sans ciller. Ce geste était tellement doux, tellement beau, tellement lourd de signification. Cela la toucha en plein cœur de voir deux ex-mari et femme tout mettre de côté pour partager leur peine et pleurer leur enfant. Cette réminiscence de leur passé commun l'émut encore un peu plus.

Puis le couple se dirigea dehors, Jack bascula l'image afin d'observer la suite, puis posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme blonde. Elle semblait envoûtée par les images, par leur lien, par cette soirée si intense. Peu à peu elle vit la femme s'enfoncer dans son sommeil et suivit le parcours de l'homme, qui, son fardeau dans les bras, la porta jusqu'à son lit. Le baiser qu'il déposa sur son front fit tressaillir Sam. Leurs mains toujours enlacées, se caressant, le militaire s'en aperçut mais continua docilement ses caresses du pouce. C'est tout ce qu'ils échangeaient ce soir, des caresses délicates, mais c'était tellement précieux, cela signifiait tellement plus qu'un simple frôlement répété.

L'homme redescendit les escaliers, arriva au salon, et c'est à cet instant que le téléphone sonna. O'Neill sentit son second se crisper et l'entendit murmurer.

- Oh, non ...

- Ce n'est rien, Sam, ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il faiblement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle se retourna vers lui, accrochant son regard.

- Pardon, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée, tandis qu'une seconde larme silencieuse lui échappait.

Il fit alors, ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec son premier amour. Il effaça d'un geste délicat cette douloureuse perle salée en lui chuchotant.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, vous ne saviez pas, personne ne savait.

Le regard toujours ancré au bleu perçant de ses yeux, il lui fit un maigre sourire. Elle tenta d'y répondre mais le cœur n'y était pas. Comment avait-elle put l'appeler à ce moment là ? Comment avait-elle put le déranger ce jour là ? Toutes les invasions aliens de la galaxie ne valaient pas d'interrompre un tel moment de deuil. Comment avait-elle put le sortir de ça pour des codes informatiques ?

- Stop ! Arrêtez de vous torturer, je vous dis que ça va, déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix douce, comme s'il pouvait lire en elle.

- Mais ...

- Le film n'est pas fini, ce n'est que l'entracte, coupa Jack se tournant de nouveau vers l'écran.

Elle en fit de même et la mosaïque défila à nouveau à vitesse rapide. Puis lorsqu'une ombre se dessina dans l'entrée le général remit la vidéo à vitesse normale. Il suivirent la progression de trois hommes entièrement vêtus de noir, gantés, cagoulés. Ils montèrent directement les escaliers sans bruit et se dirigèrent droit vers la chambre. Le premier homme se précipita sur le lit, se mit à califourchon sur Sara afin de l'immobiliser. Mais, réveillée brusquement par l'assaut, elle se débattit et cogna dans le chevet, renversant du même coup la lampe et le cadre posés là, elle se mit à crier et un poing la frappa en pleine figure, l'assommant d'un coup.

- Les salauds, lâcha Jack, serrant un peu plus la main de Sam dans la sienne.

Un deuxième homme chloroforma le corps inerte, et tout s'enchaîna rapidement ils l'attrapèrent, descendirent les escaliers sortirent de la maison et grimpèrent dans une camionnette noire des plus banales, sans plaques. Le véhicule démarra en trombe. Il était 2h47 du matin.

L'esprit militaire de Sam revenant aussitôt au galop, elle récapitula.

- Trois hommes, pas d'empreintes, impossibles à identifier par la vidéo, professionnalisme évident, sans parler des caméras installées certainement depuis longtemps chez vous. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils font partis d'une bande organisée cherchant à vous nuire à vous ou, plus probablement au SGC.

- C'est pas vrai, dites-moi que je rêve, s'emporta-t-il en se levant pour faire les cent pas, c'était notre seule piste et rien. Je ne vais pas la laisser crever entre leurs mains !

- Tout n'est pas perdu mon général ! Avec l'heure et le signalement du véhicule je peux pirater le système de vidéo-surveillance de la ville et les suivre à la trace. Ca va encore prendre un peu de temps, mais on va y arriver, je vous le promets.

- Je sais Carter, excusez-moi de m'emporter ainsi mais ...

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, Monsieur, c'est de ma faute si je ne vous avais pas appelé, ils ne l'auraient pas enlevée et ...

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel, la faute en revient uniquement à ces espèces de ... de ...

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se rassit en s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible dans son siège, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il remit les images en vitesse rapide et s'arrêta de nouveau quand il se vit rentrer chez lui à la recherche de Sara.

- Allez vous coucher, Monsieur, vous êtes épuisé, on n'apprendra rien de plus en regardant la suite. Cela ne sert à rien de vous tourmenter ainsi.

- Je sais Carter. Et vous aussi, vous devriez aller dormir.

- Je vais lancer mon programme de piratage, je n'en ai pour quelques minutes.

- Non Carter, maintenant ! Vous êtes sur le point de tomber, on a besoin de vous en pleine forme demain. Et je vous connais si je vous laisse faire avec vos quelques minutes, demain matin, je vous trouverai encore affalée sur votre bureau ! Venez ! Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Accordez-moi 10 minutes, mon programme travaillera tout seul toute la nuit mais il faut que je le lance.

- Carter !!! Gronda le général.

- Restez pour me surveiller si vous voulez, je n'en ai que pour 10 minutes, juré !

Le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui servit fini de le convaincre de, effectivement la surveiller. Il lui concéda en revenant s'asseoir près de son second.

- OK, mais 10 minutes, pas 11 ! concéda O'Neill en revenant s'asseoir près de son second.

25 minutes plus tard, ils sortirent ensemble du labo, le général râlait pour la forme en se disant qu'une fois encore il s'était fait avoir. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers en silence. Ils arrivèrent devant ceux de la jeune femme. Jack lui attrapa délicatement le bras pour la faire se tourner vers lui.

- Je voulais vous dire ... que ... j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre soutien ce soir, Sam, prononça-t-il butant un peu sur ses mots.

- Et moi que je suis heureuse que vous m'ayez à ce point fait confiance, sur le plan personnel j'entends, lui confessa-t-elle.

Il se pencha délicatement vers elle et déposa un tendre bisou sur sa joue et murmura.

- Bonne nuit, Sam.

Il se recula, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'échapper et lui rendit sa délicatesse, en déposant elle aussi un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse, chuchotant à son tour.

- Bonne nuit, Jack.

Ils se sourirent largement et elle rentra dans ses appartements. Elle s'effondra sur son lit repensant à tout le lot d'émotions qu'elle avait ressenti ce soir. Drame, deuil, peine, douleur, horreur, rapprochement, bien être, amour, futur ? La fatigue physique accumulée ces derniers jours à travailler comme une forcenée et la fatigue mentale liée à toutes ces émotions condensées en un seul soir, eurent raison de son éveil et lentement elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le général tournait, retournait, ressassait lui aussi tout ce trop plein d'émotion, et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il laissa dériver ses pensées à leurs grés et après un long moment, finit lui aussi par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit après s'être préparé, fut de se rendre au laboratoire. Il y trouva son second déjà au travail et l'air radieux bien que fatigué.

- Carter, gronda-t-il.

- Bonjour Mon Général, répliqua-t-elle, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

- Vous avez dormi combien de temps ?

- 3 heures, pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes infatigable ma parole !

- Mais efficace, répondit-elle taquine, j'ai pu commencer à retracer le parcours de la camionnette.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça ! Changeant de conversation, il ajouta d'un air accusateur, vous avez mangé ce matin ?

- C'est à dire, avoua-t-elle coupable, je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps.

- Venez, on va au mess, et c'est un ordre Colonel !

Sachant que quand son grade était cité, il ne pouvait y avoir de discussion, elle s'exécuta aussitôt. Ils s'attablèrent auprès de Daniel et Teal'c qui venaient de rentrer de leur calme mission. Jack et Sam se relayèrent pour les tenir informer de la situation, ils compatirent au sort de Sara et râlèrent de ne pas avoir été prévenu plus tôt, surtout Daniel. Après s'être informés dans les moindres détails des circonstances de l'enlèvement, ils s'inquiétèrent de la progression de l'enquête. Une fois briefés et le copieux petit déjeuner avalé, ils se rendirent tous au labo pour continuer les recherches.

L'efficacité des quatre membre de l'équipe aidant, ils avancèrent rapidement dans leurs recherches, suivant peu à peu le parcours de la camionnette à travers les rues de la ville. Ainsi, en fin de matinée, ils virent le véhicule des ravisseurs de Sara entrer dans une zone industrielle, au Nord de la ville. Après un rapide déjeuner, ils se remirent au travail et Sam dut contourner le système de sécurité indépendant de la zone. C'est en milieu d'après midi qu'ils repérèrent l'entrepôt dans lequel la camionnette avait pénétré.

Un briefing fut immédiatement organisé, et l'ancienne SG-1 sous la coupe du général Hammond, monta une opération de sauvetage. Il fût décidé qu'ils agiraient à la tombée de la nuit par souci de discrétion, et tous furent consignés dans leurs quartier jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Chacun se reposa, reprenant des forces afin d'assurer au maximum lors de l'assaut qui allait suivre.

L'attaque fut brève, et le dénouement rapide. SG-1, accompagnée de 6 volontaires du SGC, encercla le bâtiment après une brève reconnaissance des lieux. Divisés en 3 équipes, SG-1 s'occuperait de l'entrée principale et SG-3 de la porte de derrière, ils agirent simultanément sous les ordres du Général O'Neill. La troisième équipe étant composée du docteur Brightman et d'une infirmière militaire, elles attendraient un signal pour entrer. L'un des mots d'ordre, était bien sûr de ne tirer qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, ceci pour éviter de blesser Sara, mais aussi pour faire parler plus tard le ou les prisonniers. Armes aux poings, SG-1 pénétra dans l'entrepôt, se déployant à couvert derrières des caisses et bidons occupant l'espace, puis un coup de feu retentit. L'un des trois hommes présent les avait repérés. La détonation alertant ses complices, ils commencèrent tous à faire feu en direction de l'équipe du général. Sara se positionnant derrière ses agresseurs, SG-1 ne put répliquer aux tirs essuyés.

O'Neill commençait à donner des ordres silencieux dans ses gestes militaires quand tous entendirent la voix de Reynolds résonner.

- Situation sous contrôle, Général !

SG-3, arrivant par l'arrière du bâtiment, profita de la diversion malencontreusement fournie par SG-1 pour surprendre les ravisseurs et les abattre avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser un mouvement en leur direction. L'équipe se releva alors et se dirigea vers les lieux de l'action. O'Neill qui s'était mis à courir, ordonna.

-Carter, occupez-vous d'eux ! Prenant son talkie en main il ajouta, Brightman, entrez, il y a des blessés !

Puis continuant sa course jusqu'à son ex femme, il la libéra de ses entraves et du bâillon qui lui meurtrissait la bouche. Elle était dans un sale état, des hématomes sur le visage, un oeil enflé et violacé, des coupures aux lèvres et à la joue, les poignets abîmés par ses liens. Elle était inconsciente. Doucement il l'allongea au sol et commença à inspecter ses blessures lorsque l'infirmière vint le relayer.

- A première vue rien de trop grave, lui certifia-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, elle devrait se remettre, avec le temps.

Brightman s'affairait sur l'un des hommes à terre, tandis que le reste du personnel était sur le qui-vive, déployé dans le bâtiment. Carter, qui assurait la sécurité du Docteur lui résuma la situation.

- 2 morts et un blessé grave, mon général, la zone est sécurisée.

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner, répondit-il. Faites appeler l'ambulance, on rapatrie tout le monde à la base.

- Tout de suite mon Général !

Jack passa la nuit au chevet de Sara et ne se préoccupa pas une seule seconde du monde extérieur à cette chambre. Elle se réveilla douloureusement le lendemain matin sous le regard soulagé de son ancien mari. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et quand elle le vit, fondit en larmes. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser rassurant.

- C'est fini Sara, ce cauchemar est terminé.

Elle le regarda à travers ses larmes et réalisa enfin que, oui, tout était fini, il l'avait sauvée.

- Je savais ... murmura-t-elle se calmant un peu ... je savais que tu viendrais.

- Evidemment que je viendrais, répondit-il doucement, je n'allais pas te laisser là-bas.

- Merci.

- Repose-toi, essaye de dormir, je repasserai tout à l'heure, dit-il en se levant.

- Non Jack ! S'il te plaît, reste encore un peu, supplia-t-elle.

Il se rassit, et chose qu'ils n'avaient pas faite depuis des années, ils parlèrent. Sara fit rapidement dévier la conversation sur sa captivité et Jack l'écouta longuement parler de ces 4 jours d'horreur. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, elle se libérait de toute cette expérience dans un flot de paroles et de détails. Réveillée brutalement par l'attaque, elle ne se rappelait ensuite que de l'entrepôt, des questions qu'ils lui posaient, du froid, de la peur qui l'envahissait. Elle était terrifiée, perdue, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle savait instinctivement que tout pouvait basculer très rapidement.

Tout avait changé quand elle leur avait avoué qu'elle ne le voyait que très rarement et que leurs contacts n'étaient qu'un souvenir de leur mariage. Ils avaient alors commencé à la frapper pour la faire parler de lui, de ses points faibles, ses habitudes, ses relations, son travail ... Elle ne savait pas et les coups pleuvaient. Les questions continuaient, le manque de réponses les agaçait. Ils la laissaient se reposer une ou deux heures puis recommençaient avec les mêmes questions et elle donnait les mêmes réponses. Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et fut surprise d'avoir seulement passé 4 jours là-bas, il lui avait semblé au moins une semaine voire deux.

Elle était déshydratée, choquée et avait trois côtes cassées mais son état général était bon, elle devrait rester dans sa chambre isolée jusqu'au lendemain soir. Elle posa des questions sur ses ravisseurs et Jack ne put y répondre. Il lui avoua seulement que c'était pour faire pression sur lui en temps que commandant de la base. Il lui indiqua également que deux de ses agresseurs étaient morts et que le troisième était dans le coma pour l'instant.

Jack passa toute la journée à ses côtés, ne s'éloignant que pour aller lui chercher à manger et tandis que le docteur Brightman veillait à son prompt rétablissement. Le général lui expliqua comment ils l'avaient retrouvée, à quel point son équipe s'était investie pour la retrouver le plus rapidement possible, surtout Carter. Ces discussions leur fit beaucoup de bien, ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver, depuis le temps qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

En fin de soirée, elle demanda si elle pouvait voir le dénommé Carter afin de le remercier. Jack souriant lui déclara.

- Je lui dirai de passer te voir demain, IL sera ravi de faire ta connaissance, mais pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes.

- Merci Jack !

- Ferme les yeux, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

Le lendemain, au début de l'après-midi, une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux couleur océan entra dans l'infirmerie. Jack croisa son regard quelques secondes, lui sourit puis déclara joyeusement.

- Bien Mesdames, je vous laisse papoter, à tout à l'heure !

Jack se leva et sortit de la pièce. La militaire s'approcha du lit et se présenta.

- Bonjour, Samantha Carter, le général m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir.

- Carter ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Appelez-moi Sam, je vous en prie.

- Sacré Jack, il ne changera jamais, sourit-elle doucement

- Pardon, répondit la colonel, surprise.

- Quand j'ai demandé à vous voir, je pensais que vous étiez un homme, et il ne m'a pas détrompée.

- Ah, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ça ! déclara-t-elle en souriant.

- C'est sur que ça lui ressemble assez. Au fait, moi c'est Sara, enchantée.

Cette petite plaisanterie de Jack avait instauré un climat chaleureux. Elles se sourirent quelques instant puis Sam lui demanda comment elle allait.

- Je vais bien ... mieux, en fait serait plus approprié, mais ça va aller, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, d'ici quelques temps, ce ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir et vous finirez par oublier, répondit Sam avec douceur.

- Je l'espère, confessa-t-elle, le plus dur, ce sont les cauchemars, ils semblent si réels.

- Ils s'estomperont eux aussi avec le temps, il faut prendre le temps et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Ce ne sont pas que des conseils, n'est ce pas ? Vous savez de quoi vous parlez, demanda Sara perspicace.

- Eh bien … ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, en effet, ça fait partie du job, plaisanta la scientifique.

- Je suis désolée de vous embarrasser avec ça.

- Non, non, je vous en prie, nous sommes entraînés pour ça, pas vous, c'est normal de se poser des questions. Et nous sommes bien placés pour donner des réponses, alors ...

Elles continuèrent sur le sujet de longues minutes, Sam la rassura au mieux sur l'après-captivité, puis Sara retraça les grandes lignes de sa détention. La conversation dériva sur la vie de femme-militaire de Sam, puis peu à peu, elle prit un tournant plus personnel. Elles parlèrent de leur vie en général, de tout et de rien, puis finalement elles en arrivèrent à Jack.

- Il était très inquiet, il tient beaucoup à vous, vous savez !

- J'imagine oui, vous savez, ce qu'il y a entre nous c'est éternel, ce n'est plus de l'amour mais c'est là, et ça le restera toujours, quoiqu'il se passe, on est liés par Charly, dit gravement Sara. Puis tentant de détendre à nouveau l'atmosphère, elle ajouta.

- Comment tu ... vous le décririez ?

- Le "tu" sera parfait, cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Mais comment je décrirai qui ? Le Général ?

- Oui, Jack, comment est-il ?

- Oh, c'est une bonne question, répondit Sam un peu gênée de la question. Vous ... tu en sais beaucoup plus que moi sur le mystère Jack O'Neill.

- Oui, je savais beaucoup de choses, mais maintenant je ne sais presque plus rien. Il a du beaucoup changé ces dernière années ! Depuis … Charly …

- Disons qu'il est ... digne de confiance, droit, loyal, fidèle en amitié, sait garder son sang froid, se fait passer pour moins intelligent qu'il ne l'est, indéchiffrable, drôle, professionnel, le meilleur chef que j'ai jamais eu, rassurant, exigeant envers lui-même et envers les autres ... borné, sarcastique et froid parfois, ajouta-t-elle mi-sérieuse.

- Pas mal comme description, commenta Sara.

- Et toi alors, comment le décrirais-tu ?

- Hum, laisse moi réfléchir un peu ... généreux, attentionné, inventif, romantique, dévoué, secret, modeste, aimant, démonstratif ... borné, sarcastique et froid parfois.

Elles sourirent toutes deux à ces dernières paroles. Mais Sam n'en revenait pas de la description de Sara, bien sûr elle se doutait qu'elle ne connaissait qu'une toute petite partie du complexe Jack O'Neill, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à des « attentionné, romantique, aimant et démonstratif ». La civile observant son interlocutrice, devina qu'elle était surprise.

- Mon petit discours te perturbe, on dirait.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ... enfin oui un peu, concéda-t-elle. C'est que c'est si ... inattendu.

- C'est tout Jack ça, mais c'est ce qu'il était … avant … et pour moi, maintenant, les choses ont changé. Il a du s'endurcir avec les années, mais au fond, c'est vraiment ce qu'il est, j'en suis persuadée.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est difficile à dire.

- J'ai vu cette petite flamme dans ses yeux, quand il s'inquiète pour moi ou quand il parle de toi, je ne comprenais pas, croyant que tu étais un homme, mais maintenant je sais. Je sais que son cœur bat pour moi, en souvenir de nous, de notre Charly, mais je sais qu'il bat aujourd'hui avant tout pour toi.

- Tu te trompes, il n'y a rien entre nous, répliqua-t-elle rapidement en rougissant, soudainement très mal à l'aise.

- Peut être, mais pourquoi, est ce que je peux voir la même chose dans tes yeux alors ?

Au pied du mur, Sam ne put que rougir un peu plus. Etait-ce si évident que ça pour qu'une inconnue la démasque en quelques heures ? Enfin une inconnue, pas vraiment car même si elle ne la connaissait pas, elle connaissait Jack et autrefois elle avait été son autre moitié, un peu comme elle pouvait l'être aujourd'hui. Ne sachant que répondre, elle balbutia.

- C'est compliqué.

- J'imagine, écoute, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais Jack a des sentiments pour toi, je le sais. J'ai vu la façon dont il t'a regardé tout à l'heure et j'ai reconnu ce regard, il avait le même pour moi à une époque, et encore … Réfléchis-y, c'est tout, parce que toi aussi tu l'as regardé d'une façon bien particulière, et je te jure, que passer à côté d'un Jack O'Neill, ce serait vraiment dommage.

- Je ... merci du conseil, concéda-t-elle nerveusement.

Souhaitant changer de conversation pour retrouver la complicité qu'elles avaient pu partager ensemble, Sara demanda alors.

- Tu sais à quelle heure je pourrais sortir ?

- Dès que le Docteur Brightman t'aura examinée une dernière fois, dans la soirée probablement, répondit Sam, soulagée de passer à autre chose.

- Il est coriace ce médecin, je ne sais pas combien de tests elle a pu me faire, mais elle doit adorer ça pour en faire autant.

- Ca je le sais, à chaque fois que nous rentrons de mission on y a droit, tu aurais dû voir le colonel, à l'époque, il râlait tout le temps, dit-elle en riant.

- J'imagine, il a toujours eu horreur des piqûres et des médecins.

C'est le moment que choisit le général O'Neill pour faire son entrée dans la pièce après avoir frappé. Il trouva les deux femmes assises sur le lit, l'une en face de l'autre, en train de se sourire doucement, elles avaient l'air de passer un bon moment. La scène semblait communicative, puisque aussitôt il abhorra un sourire et déclara.

- Sara, tu es très forte, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir Carter éloignée de son labo aussi longtemps.

- Merci Jack, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dites, on ne rigole pas de moi au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non mon Général, on n'oserait pas, déclara Sam le plus sérieusement possible.

- Je vois ... Et qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Mesdames ?

- Toi et ton amour des piqûres, Jack. Répondit malicieusement Sara.

- Je commence à regretter de vous avoir laissées toutes les deux, moi !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Sam décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner au travail.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser.

- Attends Sam, je ne t'ai même pas dis la raison pour laquelle je voulais te voir.

- Tu plaisantes Sara, ça fait plus de trois heures que vous êtes là ! S'indigna O'Neill.

- Je sais, mais que veux-tu ? Deux femmes ensemble, ça papote, lâcha-t-elle taquine. Non plus sérieusement, si j'ai demandé à te voir Sam, c'était pour te remercier de tout ce que tu as fait pour me retrouver, c'est grâce à toi si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui. Jack m'a dit à quel point tu t'étais investie et ça me touche beaucoup.

- Ce que le général ne t'a certainement pas dit, c'est que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait enlever, alors vraiment, y'a pas de quoi me remercier, répliqua Sam.

- Carter, tonna O'Neill perdant patience, vous êtes sensée être la personne la plus intelligente de cette planète, mais à entendre de telles inepties sortir de votre bouche, je me demande si vous méritez votre salaire ! Arrêtez avec ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit !

L'air menaçant qu'il affichait, et les paroles si dures qu'elle venait d'entendre et le ton impitoyable qu'il avait pris lui glacèrent le cœur. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, elle répliqua.

- A vos ordres, en se mettant ironiquement au garde à vous.

- Carter ! Menaça-t-il d'un ton très dur, on reparlera de ça plus tard !

- Au revoir Sara, rentre bien, prend le temps surtout ... et merci pour tout, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci à toi Sam ! Répondit Sara mal à l'aise.

Sur ce, Carter sortit de la pièce vivement et laissa les ex-époux seuls. Sara se retourna vers Jack l'air fâchée et l'accusa.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Ca quoi ?

- Cette façon dont tu l'as engueulée.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas engueulée, nia-t-il.

- Tu plaisantes, tu m'aurais parlé comme ça, je t'aurais giflé, supérieur ou pas !

- Peut être, mais ce n'était pas à toi que je parlais et tu n'es pas militaire sous mes ordres, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je crois que si au contraire, pourquoi est ce qu'elle se sent coupable ?

- Rah, les femmes ! Il ajouta levant les mains au ciel, pourquoi toujours tout vouloir savoir sur tout ?

- …

- Parce que c'est elle qui m'a rappelé à la base cette nuit là, voilà, satisfaite ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Tu es vraiment odieux, elle se sent coupable de mon enlèvement et toi tu en rajoutes en lui passant un savon ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme ça que ça va s'arranger ?

- Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse, moi ?

- Va la voir, excuses-toi et expliques-lui les choses, elle finira bien par entendre raison, c'est une fille intelligente, tu l'as dit toi même.

- Mais bornée !

- Ca me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, dit-elle malicieusement. Puis, préférant passer à autre chose avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle, elle ajouta, dis-moi il va venir quand ton docteur de malheur que je puisse sortir !

- Dans une heure et si tout va bien je te ramène après.

- Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi ! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée.

- Euh oui, à propos de ça, je voulais te dire, je t'ai fait placer sous système de protection des témoins, le temps que l'affaire s'éclaircisse. Tu devras quitter la ville quelques temps.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est hors de question.

Le Général O'Neill débattit avec elle, jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, lui expliquant la suite et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que c'était pour sa propre sécurité. Puis le médecin donna son accord et O'Neill raccompagna Sara jusqu'à l'héliport de la base ou elle fut prise en charge par un autre militaire. Ils se dirent au revoir puis elle lui rappela.

- Va la voir, elle n'a pas besoin que tu lui hurles dessus, mais de ton soutien. Il me semble avoir compris qu'elle t'a soutenue il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle grimpa dans l'hélicoptère et s'envola pour une destination inconnue, même pour le Général. Retournant à la base, il réfléchissait à ce que Sara lui avait dit. Il concéda mentalement le rôle de son second ces derniers jours et se sentit tout à coup légèrement stupide. Elle s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour retrouver Sara et avait été extraordinaire lors du visionnage de la vidéo, tellement humaine et dénuée de jugement. Il décida d'aller la voir aussi sec pour éclaircir les choses. Passa à son labo, au mess, puis à ses quartiers. Personne. Il alla voir Daniel dans son bureau.

- Daniel ?

- Bonsoir Jack ! Répliqua l'archéologue en levant le nez de ses papiers.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Carter par hasard ?

- Bonsoir Jack !

- Bonsoir Daniel, lui accorda-t-il enfin agacé, vous n'auriez pas vu Carter par hasard ?

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore fait ?

- Daniel ! Gronda-t-il, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son ami tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces petits jeux Daniel! Et d'abord, qu'est ce qui vous dit que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

- Vous faites toujours cette tête là quand vous avez fait une connerie ! Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde s'intéressant de nouveau à ses documents.

Voyant l'air déterminé de son jeune ami, il lâcha finalement.

- Je l'ai engueulée pour rien, satisfait ?

- Hum, non, elle est rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait pas l'air en grande forme.

Sans attendre d'en savoir plus, il fila vers ses quartiers, se doucha rapidement, revêtit des habits civils et sortit de la base en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se mit au volant de sa voiture et fila vers le domicile de son second. Arrivé devant sa porte, il se demanda enfin si c'était une bonne idée de débarquer chez elle à l'improviste, juste après l'avoir enguirlandée devant son ex. Bon, c'est pas maintenant que tu es là qu'il faut te poser la question, idiot, tu es là, fonces, se persuada-t-il. Il sonna et quelques instants après, une jeune femme pieds nus, vêtue d'un petit short noir et d'une chemise d'homme lui ouvrit. L'air surpris qu'elle afficha fini de le convaincre que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être venu chez elle. Elle le fixait durement et n'avait à priori pas l'intention de le laisser entrer.

- Bonsoir Carter, dit-il simplement

Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, continuant de le regarder impitoyablement. Que faisait-il là ? Quel culot d'oser venir ainsi chez elle la bouche en cœur après ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage. N'obtenant pas de réponse à son salut, il sut que la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

- Je voudrais vous parler … je pourrais entrer quelque instants, s'il vous plait ? Quémanda Jack.

Elle le dévisageait toujours le regard froid et mit quelques secondes à se décider. Elle s'écarta finalement pour le laisser entrer et le guida d'un geste de la main vers le salon après avoir refermé la porte. Il s'installa sur le canapé et, après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine, elle le rejoignit au salon avec deux bières à la main et lui en donna une, toujours sans un mot. En décapsulant sa bouteille, Sam s'installa à côté de lui à l'autre bout du canapé, puis se positionna face à lui, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Elle attendit. Il avala une lampée de bière puis se tourna vers elle, la fixant des yeux et dit tout d'un trait.

- Ecoutez Carter, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du vous crier dessus.

Elle ne répondit rien, continuant de le fixer, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Ce mur de silence qui lui faisait face le mettait mal à l'aise, il se savait en tort et il se doutait bien qu'elle allait lui en faire baver. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement son comportement. Sam elle, lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait même beaucoup, comment avait-il osé la traiter comme ça, devant témoin qui plus est, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux ? Un instant elle croyait enfin avoir aperçu l'homme sous le militaire et l'instant d'après ce soldat froid et dur lui revenait en pleine face. Comment pouvait-elle ne serais-ce que ressentir quelque chose pour cet insensible ?

- Carter, écoutez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous vexer. Je sais que vous vous en voulez pour toute cette histoire mais je sais aussi que ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute. Et je ne supporte pas de vous voir vous torturer avec ça, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants.

- Cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous comporter comme vous l'avez fait ! Répondit-t-elle enfin froidement.

- Je … écoutez Carter, … Sam, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi, surtout devant Sara mais …

- Mais quoi ??? Vous avez été parfaitement clair il me semble ! S'emporta-t-elle le fusillant du regard.

- Justement non je n'ai pas été clair, je … mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, Sam, vous savez bien que je tiens à vous et que je …

- Non, je n'en sais rien, vous ne dites jamais rien, et sous prétexte que vous daignez vous déplacer jusque chez moi, je devrais vous pardonner. Vous êtes vraiment … incroyablement prétentieux ! Supérieur ou pas, et entre parenthèses vous pouvez me coller un rapport si vous le voulez, je m'en moque, vous êtes vraiment culotté de venir me narguer jusqu'ici !

- Je vous l'accorde … écoutez, si je suis là c'est reconnaître mes torts, et vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que ...

- Et bien non, JUSTEMENT, je ne vous connais pas ! Coupa-t-elle sèchement.

- Je ne vous comprends plus là, dit-il perplexe.

- Moi non plus je ne vous comprends plus, vous me montrez la plus belle partie de votre âme, volontairement, et peu après vous vous comportez comme un idiot insensible et froid ! Comment voulez-vous que j'y comprenne quelque chose ? S'énerva-t-elle un peu plus.

C'était donc ça, il l'avait vexée par son comportement, mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne comprenait plus. Samantha Carter détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle était perdue entre l'homme de la vidéo et le crétin de l'infirmerie. La seule technique qui s'imposa alors à son esprit était celle utilisée d'habitude, l'humour.

- Mais c'est tout ce qui fait mon charme, un idiot insensible au cœur de chamallow ! Mais surtout n'ébruitez pas le cœur de chamallow, cela ruinerai tous mes efforts !

- Vous êtes vraiment impossible, lui lança-t-elle, légèrement calmée par la boutade, vous ne pouvez jamais être sérieux donc ?

- Mais je le suis, Sam, je suis très sérieux. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis vraiment, sincèrement navré de vous avoir mal parlé, c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour m'excuser. Après concernant ce que vous avez vu sur la vidéo, on peut en reparler si vous le voulez, je n'ai rien contre, sinon je ne vous aurais pas demandé de rester ce soir là. Enfin tout ce qui concerne l'idiot insensible, éh bien, vous le connaissez depuis longtemps maintenant, et il répète à l'idiote en face de lui qu'elle n'y est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Oui, c'est vous qui avez appelé ce soir là, non je ne vous en veux pas de cette interruption, je vous l'ai déjà dit, pas plus que ce n'est votre faute si le serveur a grillé et qu'il fallait bien le remettre en marche. Après pour ce qui est de l'enlèvement, même si j'étais resté toute la nuit, ils l'auraient suivie et l'auraient enlevée le lendemain ou le jour d'après. Le véritable déclencheur dans cette histoire c'est le fait qu'elle me connaisse, peu importe où, quand ou comment, ils la voulaient, ils l'auraient eue. Ni vous, ni moi n'aurions pu empêcher cela. Si vous n'en êtes pas encore convaincue après tout ça, et bien, faites-moi confiance, et croyez-moi sur parole, mais arrêtez de vous tourmenter avec ça, s'il vous plaît !

La seule réponse qu'elle put lui offrir fut un hochement de tête. Ces paroles l'avaient énormément touchée. Pourquoi diable avait-il le don de la déstabiliser autant ? Jack O'Neill qui se confondait en excuses auprès d'elle pour obtenir son pardon, elle n'en revenait pas ! En même temps c'est vrai qu'il y avait été fort de café devant Sara. Ne pouvant plus résister à son air de chien battu qu'il arborait, elle lui fit un mince sourire.

- On fait la paix ? demanda-t-il

- On fait la paix ! Répondit-elle après quelques secondes.

On le disait têtu, mais alors là, elle battait tous les records, cette femme le menait par le bout du nez. Jamais Jack O'Neill ne s'était autant excusé et justifié pour qui que ce soit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tienne à son « amitié » pour s'être autant aplati devant elle. Maintenant que les choses avaient été quelque peu arrangées, ils pouvaient repartir du bon pied, et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'humour pour cela.

- Bien ! Vous êtes coriace, la taquina-t-il, il en faut de l'énergie pour vous convaincre, vous m'avez épuisé, lâcha-t-il en buvant une gorgée de bière.

- Pas plus coriace que vous, j'irai même jusqu'à dire que vous êtes borné, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché.

- Moi borné, certainement pas, fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

- Oh que oui, vous êtes borné !

- Pas autant que vous en tout cas ! Et vous êtes bien la seule personne sur cette terre à la penser, rajouta-t-il de mauvaise foi.

- Demandez donc à Sara ce qu'elle en pense la prochaine fois, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- HAHA ! Je savais que vous aviez parlé de moi, accusa le général un sourire de vainqueur sur les lèvres.

- Non, pas du tout ... enfin un peu, lâcha finalement Sam face à son regard suspicieux.

- Et qu'avez vous appris d'intéressant ?

- Des choses, dit-elle mystérieusement en se concentrant sur sa canette presque vide.

- Sam, gronda-t-il gentiment.

Il était plus que ravi que leur complicité revienne si vite. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver ses repères. Elle lui avait bel et bien pardonné, et ils repartaient du bon pied. Dieu que c'était agréable de lui parler, rien que lui parler était un réel bonheur.

- Eh bien entre autres que vous étiez ... ah c'est gênant ... romantique et démonstratif, dit Sam en se concentrant soudainement sur sa boisson.

- Oui et alors ? Déclara-t-il naturellement.

- Bin … rien, hésita-t-elle mal à l'aise, c'est juste ... inattendu.

- Je suis un homme comme un autre, Sam (non, ça je ne crois pas, pensa-t-elle), j'ai mes défauts, mais j'ai quand même quelques qualités !

- Je me doute bien, mais, vous vous cachez tellement que c'est difficile à imaginer, avoua-t-elle.

- Mais peut être que j'en ai marre de me cacher ! Lança-t-il du tac au tac en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Est-ce que je me cache aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que je me cachais l'autre soir sur la vidéo ? Est-ce que je me cachais quand je vous l'ai montrer ?

- Non bien sur, répondit-elle rapidement, j'apprécie à sa juste valeur quand vous dévoilez l'homme qui se trouve derrière le militaire, c'est ... rassurant.

- Bien … et vous, Sam ? Quelle femme se dissimule derrière la brillante scientifique et la colonel pleine d'assurance ? Demanda O'Neill avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle se leva, lui prit sa canette vide des mains et partit en chercher deux autres. Il patientait, sachant très bien qu'elle allait finir par lui donner une réponse. Elle le servit, se rassit sur le canapé, un peu plus près que précédemment et lui fit avec désinvolture.

- Vous avez combien de temps devant vous ?

- Toute la nuit s'il le faut, répliqua-t-il espiègle.

Et c'est ainsi que Jack et Sam passèrent leur toute première nuit, en tant que simple homme et femme, à discuter, à se découvrir et à se confier peu à peu. Jamais auparavant, ils n'avaient complètement laissé de côté leurs statuts militaires, jamais ils n'avaient réussi à abolir autant la distance que leurs grades respectifs leur imposait. Ils passèrent des heures et des heures à parler, sans jamais se sentir mal à l'aise ou gênés. Jack et Sam faisaient connaissance, laissant le colonel et le général de côté. Ils reparlèrent de la vidéo, de Charly, de quelques missions difficiles et de leur façon de les gérer. Sam lui parla de sa mère, de son adolescence, de son entrée dans l'armée et de ses rapports difficiles avec certains militaire, et donc de sa froideur qui en découla. Il évoqua également quelques souvenirs de jeunesses, de quelques erreurs de parcours qui l'avait fait grandir. Ils avaient longuement débattu sur les Simpson également et avaient surtout beaucoup ri au cours de cette nuit. Au petit matin, jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, aussi complices et détendus l'un avec l'autre. Ayant abandonné la bière depuis longtemps, ils se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre dans la cuisine, autour d'une tasse de café.

- Je vais vous sortir des affaires de toilettes, vous pourrez prendre une douche, finit-elle en se délectant de son breuvage.

- Merci je veux bien.

Ils prirent leur douche l'un après l'autre, s'habillèrent, puis s'apprêtant à sortir de la maison de Sam pour aller à la base, Jack s'arrêta et fit volte face lentement. Tous deux étaient très proches, se faisant face, le regard fixé l'un sur l'autre, là dans le couloir de l'entrée, il lui murmura en s'avançant imperceptiblement.

- Sam, merci pour cette nuit magique, dit-il d'un air sincère.

Il se rapprocha doucement, un peu plus, pencha légèrement la tête vers elle et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne fut pas surprise puisqu'il avait pris tout son temps pour la rejoindre, elle répondit presque immédiatement à ce doux échange, l'intensifiant légèrement, passant une main sur sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit quasi-silencieusement de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils redescendirent de leur paradis terrestre en mettant fin à ce baiser.

- Merci pour ce baiser magique, Jack, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

- J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve, ajouta-t-il espiègle avec un sourire envoûtant sur les lèvres.

Et comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires, il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un second baiser sur les lèvres fruitées de la jeune femme. Tout comme le premier, ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, chargé d'émotions et de sentiments. Sam se laissa totalement faire, répondant à peine tellement elle savourait ce contact, les bras le long du corps, inertes, c'était comme s'il aspirait toute sa volonté par ses lèvres. Amusé par le manque de réaction de la jeune femme et du sourire béat qui se forma sur son visage après ce baiser, le Général la ramena à la réalité.

- Sam, youhou, on doit aller travailler.

- Hum ? gémit-elle l'esprit encore embrumé par ces baisers.

- Je n'en ai pas très envie non plus mais il faut qu'on rentre à la base. Allez, venez, on a encore des méchants à attraper !

- Hum, d'accord, concéda-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

Ils prirent chacun leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers le SGC. Une nouvelle journée de travail les attendait. Tous vaquaient à leurs affaires courantes en attendant de pouvoir continuer leur enquête puisque pour l'instant ils étaient bloqués. Le Général Hammond dirigeait toujours la base et Jack récupérait le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses dossiers, il devait également recruter du nouveau personnel car 2 équipes SG devaient être créées. Et en parallèle, il se tenait au courant des agissements de son ancien supérieur au maximum afin de ne pas avoir à se réadapter de trop lorsqu'il récupèrerait son poste. En somme, il avait encore plus de travail que d'habitude, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apercevoir son second. Sam de son côté avança bien dans ses expériences et était plutôt satisfaite quand elle alla se coucher, de bonheur pour une fois, elle avait du sommeil à rattraper. Quant à Daniel et Teal'c ils s'affairaient à traduire les textes trouvés sur P3X249. Ils avaient archivé sur photo et vidéo tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pu traduire sur place par manque de temps.

Le lendemain matin, SG-1 se retrouva au grand complet face à un copieux petit déjeuner au mess. La conversation allait bon train. Les quatre amis étaient toujours aussi proches et on ne percevait aucun malaise entre Sam et Jack. Ils en vinrent finalement à reparler de l'enquête.

- Oui, de toute façon, tant que le prisonnier est dans le coma, on n'a plus rien pour avancer, avança Daniel.

- On est dans une impasse, déclara solennellement Teal'c.

- Ca ne devrait plus être long avant son réveil. Je suis passé voir Brightman ce matin, expliqua le général, il sort peu à peu de son coma.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de jours selon elle, coupa Sam.

- Vous aussi vous êtes allée la voir ?

- Bien sûr ! J'attends impatiemment qu'on puisse l'interroger.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, ragea O'Neill entre ses dents.

- O'Neill, je ne pense pas qu'interroger vous-même le prisonnier soit très recommandé, vous êtes trop impliqué personnellement.

- Teal'c ! Qui a dit que j'allais l'interroger moi-même ?

- N'était ce pas là vos intentions, O'Neill ?

Il ne put rien répondre à cela, le jaffa avait toujours les mots justes. Il ne parlait jamais pour rien et frappait toujours là où ça faisait mal au moment où ça faisait mal. Maudit soit les jaffas pensa Jack. Il baissa la tête en direction de son assiette et se mit à enfourner son contenu en espérant qu'aucun de ses collègues ne relèveraient. C'était sans compter l'obstination de ses coéquipiers.

- Il a raison mon Général, vous êtes trop impliqué.

- C'est vrai Jack, rajouta Daniel, et de toute façon c'est le général Hammond qui prendra la décision, non ?

- Pour l'instant la question ne se pose pas, Daniel, esquiva O'Neill en relevant la tête, il est encore dans le coma. On verra quand il sera frais et dispos, prêt à parler, ajouta-t-il finalement d'un air déterminé.

Ce rappel à la réalité l'avait contrarié, il savait qu'ils avaient raison, qu'il ne devait pas l'interroger lui-même, mais il avait besoin de se défouler, de se venger. Le plaisir qu'il aurait à lui tirer les vers du nez, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cela l'obsédait, cette colère au fond de lui, qu'on ait pu toucher à un cheveux de la mère de son fils, cela le rendait fou. Au moins elle est en sécurité là où elle est maintenant, pensa-t-il, où qu'elle soit. Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement en évitant le "sujet qui fâche" puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Sam entra dans son labo et réfléchit quelques instant en ouvrant ses mails. Il fallait qu'elle aille lui parler, voir s'il allait bien, voir si la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé avait bien changé les choses entre eux, voir s'ils pouvaient se parler l'un l'autre de façon plus ouverte qu'avant. Elle ferma sa session et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau provisoire de son supérieur. Elle élabora une stratégie, attaquer de front un Jack O'Neill remonté, dans son bureau, à la base, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Et puis elle avait envie de le voir en dehors. Prenant enfin son courage à deux mains, elle frappa, attendit qu'on l'invite à l'intérieur, entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

- Mon général ?

- Oui Carter, répondit-il machinalement.

- Je voulais savoir si ... euh ... si ... Jack accepterait une invitation à dîner de Sam ce soir, finit-elle rapidement en se dandinant légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, peu sur de sa démarche.

Mais quelle idiote, c'est quoi cette phrase ??? Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement. Puis voyant la grimace qu'il abhorrait, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il allait refuser, elle le voyait bien. Quelle erreur monumentale d'avoir cru que tout pouvait changer en une nuit à discuter et deux baisers sur le pas d'une porte. Elle se précipita à dire tout en reculant.

- Oubliez ça, je suis désolée, mon général.

Elle se retourna alors, la main sur la poignée, prête à fuir le plus vite possible quand une voix la retint.

- Une minute !

Elle fit volte face attendant la sentence. Qu'allait-il dire, que cette nuit là était une erreur, qu'il regrettait les baisers. Qu'ils étaient à la base et que ce n'était pas le moment de proposer un rencard. Milles idées s'affolaient dans la tête de Sam.

- Je n'ai pas encore donné de réponse ...

Il la regarda intensément et ajouta.

- Je serais ravi d'accepter cette proposition, malheureusement, ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible. Parce que moi contrairement à vous, quand je fais nuit blanche je ne suis pas très efficace et les dossiers s'empilent à une vitesse ici, c'est impressionnant.

- Oui je comprends, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal, pensant qu'il esquivait.

- Demain, je passe vous prendre à 20h et c'est moi qui vous emmène dîner, Sam ! Cela vous convient-il ?

Rassurée de voir qu'elle s'était emportée intérieurement pour rien, elle ne répondit rien pour le faire mariner un peu. Il contourna son bureau, fit quelques pas pour se poster devant elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille murmurant.

- Alors ?

- Ca me va, lui répondit-elle figée sur place.

Il se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de venir déposer un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le sentant en train de s'échapper, elle le retint d'une main derrière sa nuque et approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se mêlent et entament une danse voluptueuse. Un long frisson le parcouru et il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, elle colla alors son corps contre lui et il entreprit de faire durer le suave échange encore un peu. Leur langues se mêlaient délicatement, en rythme, et aiguisait tous leurs sens, leur donnait envie d'aller plus avant dans la découverte l'un de l 'autre. Puis leur échange se fit encore un peu plus intense, plus animé de leurs désirs latents, tus de trop nombreuses années. Leur frustration contenue si longtemps émergeait, et devenait de plus en plus difficile à réprimer. Ils ralentirent à regret le rythme ce baiser qui menaçait de dévier dangereusement, et après ces quelques instant volés au SGC et à un certain règlement, ils se séparèrent.

- Dites-moi Colonel, est-ce bien une façon de se comporter avec son supérieur, plaisanta-t-il.

- Mon Général, c'est vous qui avez ouvert les hostilités, je vous rappelle, fit Sam un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, encore humides de leur échange.

- C'est vrai ! Demain soir, 20h ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Demain soir 20h, affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- En pantalon !

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en se retournant.

- Demain soir, en pantalon ... si vous ne voulez pas avoir de surprises !

- Très bien, conclu Sam en quittant la pièce pour de bon.

Le lendemain soir, la jeune femme, vêtue d'un jean et d'un haut habilement décolleté, attendait chez elle que son rendez-vous vienne la chercher. La requête particulière qu'il avait formulée l'intriguait. Quelle surprise allait-elle encore avoir avec lui ? Elle eut rapidement réponse à cette question quand elle entendit le bruit reconnaissable d'une moto s'arrêter devant chez elle.

- Bonsoir Sam, lança-t-il gaiement.

- Bonsoir ! C'était donc pour ça le pantalon !

- Et oui, on ne peut rien vous cacher.

- Ou allons-nous ?

- Vous verrez !

Après avoir endossé sa veste de cuir, fermé la porte et enfilé son casque, elle monta derrière lui et ils partirent sur les chapeaux de roues à travers les rues de la ville. Après une petite balade chargée d'adrénaline, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin au bord d'une falaise éloignée de la route. L'endroit était magnifique, le petit coin où il l'avait emmenée était bordé d'arbres. On entendait que le léger bruissement du vent dans les arbres et le délicat chant nocturne des cigales. La vue était imprenable, la falaise dominait la ville et on apercevait au loin les lumière de l'agglomération encore en effervescence à cette heure.

Jack sorti alors du coffre de la moto une immense couverture, un récipient contenant une salade composée, des couverts, des serviettes, une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Il déposa le tout sur la couverture pendant que sa partenaire se délectait du paysage. Il vint ensuite la rejoindre au bord de la falaise, se positionna derrière elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il posa alors la tête sur son épaule et entendit la jeune femme murmurer.

- Merci, c'est magnifique !

- Je trouve aussi, répondit-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Jack, je vous parlais du paysage !

- Hum, oui moi aussi, bien sûr.

Elle se retourna en riant et l'embrassa furtivement avant de se diriger vers la couverture un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

- La salade O'Neill, avocat, crevettes, tomates et mozzarella, le tout sous un filet de citron, ma spécialité, déclara-t-il l'air victorieux.

- Ca m'a l'air délicieux !

Ils mangèrent en discutant, rapidement le sujet en revint à l'enquête et Sam saisit l'occasion de pour lui parler de l'interrogatoire. Elle le sentit se raidir, mais à force de sourires et d'arguments, le convainc peu à peu de céder sa place à Teal'c. Ils enchaînèrent rapidement sur un tout autre sujet, après tout ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter travail, cela n'avait été qu'un bref intermède. Puis Jack retourna près de la moto et sorti le dessert. De la gelée.

- Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas bleue, mais je n'avais que ça !

- Dommage, répondit-elle énigmatiquement en esquissant un sourire.

- Que me vaut ce sourire ? Questionna-t-il intrigué.

- Dommage, vous n'étiez qu'à un cheveux de la soirée parfaite.

- Je suis désolé, répondit-il la croyant ironique, je pensais que cette soirée vous ... je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour vous et ...

- Jack, coupa-t-elle doucement, tout est parfait, je plaisantais !

- Non parce que c'est vrai que jean, pique-nique, le tout en moto, ce n'est pas très ...

- Jack … tout est parfait ! Une balade en moto, avec de la vitesse qui plus est, un paysage magnifique, un repas préparé par vos soins, une bonne bouteille de vin, le tout en très bonne compagnie, c'est parfait. Bon la gelée bleue, ça aurait été un petit plus mais ... rajouta-t-elle franchement taquine.

Elle ne put en dire plus, des lèvres s'étant brusquement superposées aux siennes pour la faire taire. Surprise par l'assaut, elle n'eut le temps d'y répondre que déjà Jack avait repris sa place initiale.

- Cela vous apprendra à me faire marcher ! Bougonna-t-il faussement vexé.

- C'était trop tentant, rit-elle de nouveau.

Ils mangèrent leur dessert comme ils avaient mangé la salade, en partageant le plat placé entre eux deux. Puis Jack rangea tout dans son coffre et revint s'installer sur la couverture. Il s'installa derrière Sam, qui se retrouva assise entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre son torse. Les mains puissantes de Jack autour de sa taille la maintenaient. Il la serra fort contre lui et huma le parfum de ses cheveux avant de déposer quelques baisers dans sa nuque. Elle frissonna sous ce délicieux contact et il enroula la couverture autour d'eux avant de reprendre son activité.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Chuchota-t-elle

- J'ai bien quelques idées, répondit-il en lui distillant de suaves baisers dans le cou et en laissant ses mains glisser sensuellement sur le ventre de sa partenaire.

- Je parlais de nous ...

Reprenant son sérieux il lui dit à l'oreille.

- Et bien, on va prendre notre temps et avancer à notre rythme.

- Dans l'illégalité ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai un joli document signé par le président qui doit traîner dans un tiroir de mon bureau. Je pense qu'il pourrait bien arranger notre affaire, répondit-il naturellement.

- Quoi ??? Vous plaisantez ? Lâcha-t-elle vivement en se retournant. Depuis quand ?

- La lettre est arrivée il y a quelques semaines. A ma demande, précisa-t-il sous son regard inquisiteur.

- Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant ? L'accusa-t-elle fâchée.

- Si bien sûr, vous me voyez débarquer dans votre labo en disant "hey, Carter, le président nous autorise à coucher ensemble, ça vous dit ?". Très romantique ! Ironisa Jack.

La voyant se calmer un peu il ajouta.

- Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer ou vous forcer à quoi que ce soit en vous mettant au pied du mur. Et puis quand la lettre est arrivée, vous étiez encore avec ce ... Pete.

- Quand avez-vous fait la demande ?

- Après avoir été nommé Général. Mais la demande concernait toute la base, continua-t-il voyant que cela pouvait paraître présomptueux de faire une demande personnelle alors qu'elle était fiancée à un autre.

- Mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait d'annonce officielle dans ce cas ?

- Parce que la lettre ne nous concerne que nous deux. J'ai été très surpris, mais le Président Hayes m'a confié que c'était une faveur personnelle et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas permettre à une base de se transformer nid d'amour, selon ses propres termes.

- Comment a-t-il su ? Je veux dire, on n'était même pas ensemble à cette époque.

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes affaires de cœur si c'est ce que vous sous-entendez. Mais beaucoup de bruits courent et il est venu en visite officielle peu après ma demande, peut être est-ce là qu'il à entendu quelque chose, je ne sais pas, vraiment !

- Je ... excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, dit-elle un peu gênée de son emportement, je vous comprends. Je crois que j'aurais fait pareil à votre place.

- Peut importe, oublions tout ça, après tout c'est une très bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Si bien sûr !

Semblant seulement réaliser, après cette petite friction, ce que cette lettre signifiait, elle sentit une bouffée de bonheur la saisir. Elle avait le libre droit d'aimer cet homme, enfin ! Et tant que le général Hammond serait aux commandes de la base, les menaces sur Jack et son entourage devraient cesser, d'autant plus qu'ils détenaient un de leurs hommes. Ils devaient plutôt faire profil bas en ce moment. Après ils aviseraient, selon les résultats de l'enquête.

Elle se dégagea légèrement et s'allongea au sol, toujours emmitouflée dans la couverture, entraînant son compagnon à ses cotés. Elle l'embrassa longuement puis s'installa au creux de son épaule. Il leur suffisait de s'allonger ainsi pour ne plus apercevoir les lumières dansantes de la ville en contre-bas. Ils purent alors savourer la nuit étoilée qui les enveloppaient. Ils partagèrent de tendres moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Puis peu à peu les baisers se firent plus intenses, plus fiévreux. A l'initiative de l'un ou de l'autre, leurs délicats échanges s'accélérèrent, le désir s'emparait de leurs corps. Il firent l'amour ensemble pour la première fois cette nuit là. Ce fût tout d'abord sensuel et romantique puis la situation leur échappant au gré de leurs pulsions, leurs gestes devinrent plus sauvages et impulsifs. Cette nuit resterait à jamais dans leur mémoire et dans leurs corps, un déluge de sensations les pris et les emmena jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir, là, sur cette falaise, à l'abris des regards. Ils s'endormirent doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ne s'éveiller qu'à l'aube.

Quatre jours plus tard, le prisonnier était sorti du coma depuis presque 48 heures et le Docteur Brightman le déclara apte à être interrogé. Depuis le réveil du malfrat, ils s'étaient tous remis à travailler ensemble, élaborant la stratégie et les questions à poser durant l'interrogatoire. Jack et Sam n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir en dehors de la base. Ils avaient passé tout leur temps, en dehors de l'enquête, à rattraper leur retard dans leur travail. Ils n'avaient pu se trouver que quelques trop rares moment pour échanger mots doux et baisers.

Les quatre compère de SG-1 s'étaient bien entendu préparés à devoir attendre de longues heures avant un quelconque résultat, si résultat il y avait. Le prisonnier fut conduit en cellule et Jack, Sam et Daniel s'installèrent derrière leurs écrans de contrôle dans la pièce voisine. Comme convenu, Teal'c mena l'interrogatoire, et ce d'une main de maître. Sa stature imposante et son calme olympien impressionnaient bien malgré lui l'homme.

Après plusieurs heures de questionnement sans relâche ils n'avaient absolument rien obtenu. Teal'c ne savait manifestement plus comment s'y prendre. Habituellement il excellait dans l'art de l'interrogatoire mais l'homme n'était pas « un bleu » et il avait certainement beaucoup à perdre. Ainsi, malgré ses talents de questionneur, il se retrouvait bredouille et sans ressources. Jack ruminait, il se raidissait de plus en plus sur sa chaise et semblait perdre patience un peu plus à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Ne tenant plus, il se leva brusquement et dit froidement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je vais le faire parler moi, ça va pas traîner !

Redoutant une telle tentative de sa part, Sam qui était restée sur le qui vive se plaça devant la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

- Pousse-toi Sam ! dit-t-il sèchement.

Daniel était peu surpris de voir son ami réagir de la sorte. Il l'avait vu se tendre au fur et à mesure, aussi imperceptible que cela avait été, mais il connaissait bien son ami. Il savait que Jack se sentait impuissant sur sa chaise à observer l'interrogatoire de loin. L'arrogance du prisonnier et le manque de résultat l'avait décidé à agir. Et l'homme d'action qu'était Jack voulait prendre les choses en main, contrôler les choses. D'autant plus qu'on avait oser toucher à sa famille. Mais la famille c'est sacré, Daniel en savait quelque chose. Lui-même était capable de beaucoup si sa famille de cœur était menacée. Combien de personnes avait-il tué pour se protéger lui et ses amis ? Jusqu'où pourrait-il aller pour sauver ne serais-ce qu'un seul de ses compagnons ? Lui pourtant si pacifiste ne connaissait pas la réponse, car quand la souffrance d'un cœur parle, rien ne peut l'arrêter.

Sam était dans une situation difficile, elle se trouvait entre un homme absolument déterminé à passer et la seule sortie de la pièce qui pourrait le mener à son but. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre dans cette pièce, il ne devait pas y aller, se confronter à cet homme ne changerait rien, si ce n'est augmenter sa souffrance.

- Jack, ne fais pas ça, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Laisse-moi passer ! Cracha-t-il d'un ton dur en la fixant froidement.

- Non je ne te laisserai pas passer, fit-elle déterminée. Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrangera rien, On y arrivera, on le fera parler, on en est qu'au premier jour, il lâchera le morceau, mais y aller n'arrangera rien du tout.

- Si moi ça me fera du bien, lui répondit-il implacable. Ecarte-toi !

- Non Jack !

- Colonel Carter écartez-vous de cette porte, c'est un ordre ! commanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessée, elle soutint son regard quelques secondes et finit par s'écarter doucement et le laissa passer à regret. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte que Daniel dit à Teal'c, à l'aide du micro, de sortir de la cellule. A peine avait-il fait un pas en dehors de la pièce qu'il se retrouva face à O'Neill.

- Donnez moi le pass de cette cellule Teal'c !

- Je ne peux pas faire cela O'Neill

- Donnez moi ce pass Teal'c, c'est un ordre, déclara-t-il durement.

- Je suis sous les ordres du général Hammond, qui m'a expressément défendu de vous mettre en contact avec le prisonnier.

Devant le stoïcisme de son ami, et les ordres du général Hammond, Jack ne put qu'abdiquer à contre coeur. Après un dernier regard assassin pour le Jaffa, il partit d'un pas déterminé et s'enferma dans ses quartiers. Sam et Daniel, tous deux restés dans la salle d'observation faisaient en silence des sauvegardes de l'interrogatoire pour les archives. L'archéologue, semblant seulement réaliser le tutoiement entre ses deux amis vint s'asseoir près de Sam.

- Sam, ça va ?

- Oui ça va, merci Daniel.

- Il n'a pas été tendre avec vous.

- Je savais qu'il allait vouloir y aller, je le sentais. Je m'étais préparée à entendre ce que j'ai entendu, ça va Daniel je vous jure, insista-t-elle en percevant son regard appuyé.

- Oui moi aussi je le sentais, mais je n'étais pas préparé à entendre ça !

- Ca quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Vous et lui ... vous tutoyant, déclara-t-il un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage. Alors ça fait longtemps vous deux ?

- Ah, Daniel !!! Non c'est très récent, soupira-t-elle enfin.

- C'est génial, je suis très heureux pour vous deux, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !

- Daniel, pas un mot de tout cela !

- Motus et bouche cousue, jura-t-il.

- Et si on allait manger ? Demanda-t-elle pour faire diversion avant qu'il ne commence à la harceler de questions.

- C'est-à-dire ... vous n'allez pas le voir ?

- Non, je vais attendre qu'il se calme un peu d'abord !

- Allons-y alors !

Il sortirent de la pièce et croisèrent Teal'c dans le couloir. Il se joignit à ses collègues, et tous trois partirent en direction du Mess. Après un bon repas ponctué de discussion autour de l'interrogatoire, Sam se leva et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Jack. Légèrement anxieuse, elle frappa à la porte et n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle frappa un seconde fois, et n'obtenant pas plus de succès elle entra.

- Jack ?

Il était étendu sur son lit, immobile, les mains sous la nuque et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa la main sur son torse.

- Jack ? Ca va ?

- Ca va, répondit-il sans la regarder d'un ton très calme.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

- Non, reste, murmura-t-il en se décalant pour lui faire une place.

Elle s'allongea alors à ses côtés et posa la tête contre son torse. Elle put entendre les battements lent et réguliers de son cœur. Il la serra délicatement dans ses bras et se mit à jouer tranquillement avec ses cheveux. Elle pouvait apprécier sa douceur et ainsi blottie dans ses bras elle se délectait de son délicieux parfum. Ils appréciaient ces moments de silence et de calme partagés à deux, être enfin l'un avec l'autre les apaisait. Ainsi lovée dans ces bras si longtemps espérés, elle lui dit doucement.

- Tu sais, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire venir un activateur de mémoire Tok'ra de la zone 51, au cas où ...

- C'est bien, c'est une bonne idée, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Bien je m'occuperais des démarches dès demain matin.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut dit sur cette affaire, rien ne servait d'en parler plus. Quelques mots et quelques gestes tendres avaient suffit à effacer la friction de la salle d'observation. Elle releva la tête et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui expliqua que Daniel était au courant pour eux deux.

- Ah, ce sacré Daniel, je sens qu'il va encore essayer de m'asticoter, plaisanta-t-il en lui caressant le bras.

- Pour l'instant je lui ai fait promettre de se taire, mais je sens que ça va être très dur pour lui, tu connais Daniel !

- Tu sais que … dit-il en partant à l'assaut du cou de sa partenaire, j'aime beaucoup Daniel, mais … lui mordillant maintenant le lobe de l'oreille … j'ai un faible pour une certaine scientifique.

- Jack, rit elle, ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Si je te jure …il dévia vers son visage et l'embrassa sensuellement … elle est très belle … redescendit sur son cou et y déposa une multitude de petits baisers, la faisant frissonner … très intelligente … remonta l'embrasser et lui mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure … ses yeux me font défaillir … il la regarda intensément et lut tout le désir qu'elle avait pour lui … son corps me rend fou …il descendit une nouvelle fois sur son cou et traça de sa langue des sillons brûlant sur sa chair tout en glissant ses mains sous son T-shirt … ses seins … il remonta le tissu et continua ses douces tortures de la langue sur sa poitrine … son ventre … descendit s'attaquer à son nombril … ses cuisses …

- Jack, gémit-elle, on ne peut pas, pas ci, ce n'est …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, se faisant bâillonner par des lèvres avides et une langue bien entreprenante. Abdiquant, puisque de toute façon elle n'avait aucunes chances de résister au talent de son amant, elle se laissa enfin aller et pu savourer en toute complaisance leur étreinte. Après tout, tant pis s'ils étaient à la base, avec le feu que Jack venait de lui allumer au creux des reins, elle ne pouvait qu'assouvir ses envies.

Il vint s'allonger délicatement sur Sam et posa un main sur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle put sentir contre son corps toute la force du désir de Jack et cela ne fit que l'attiser encore un peu plus. Au fil de leurs jeux érotiques, les vêtements se firent de plus en plus rares et leur corps à corps de plus en plus lascif.

Ce fut une longue nuit d'amour contre peu d'heures de sommeil, mais tous deux le lendemain matin en se réveillant dans les bras de l'autre n'avaient jamais arboré de tels sourires sereins et complices. Malgré son envie de rester dans les bras de son général, Sam dut se rhabiller et sortit après un énième baiser fiévreux échangé.

Dans le couloir elle croisa Daniel, se dirent bonjour rapidement et elle fila dans ses quartier prendre des affaires, puis alla prendre sa douche. Elle ne vit pas le magnifique sourire de son meilleur qui l'avait vu s'éclipser des appartements de Jack. Une demi heure plus tard, SG-1 au grand complet se retrouva autour d'un petit déjeuner au mess, comme tous les matins ou presque.

- Dites-moi Jack, vous avez l'air fatigué ce matin, vous n'avez pas bien dormi ? demanda Daniel un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Jack releva la tête de son bol de froot-loops, vit Sam en face de lui arborer un sourire crispé et se teinter légèrement de rouge.

- Si Daniel, très bien, j'ai fait un merveilleux rêve !

- Racontez nous Jack, je vous en prie, déclara-t-il, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant de plus en plus.

- Je rêvais que je vous étranglais parce que vous parliez trop, comme à votre habitude, Daniel !

L'archéologue perdit son sourire immédiatement et Sam se mit à rire. Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil lourd de sens et le repas repris son cours tranquillement. Daniel avait encore une fois été mis en boite par son ami, et il ne s'aventurerait pas de sitôt à le charrier à nouveau sur sa relation avec Sam. A la fin du repas, le colonel Carter partit s'occuper des nombreux papiers administratifs à remplir afin de faire rapatrier un activateur de mémoire Tok'ra à la base. Puis ils reprirent leurs interrogatoires du prisonnier.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient pour SG-1. La journée ils se concentraient sur le prisonnier et tentaient de le faire avouer, sans résultat. Et les soirées, pour le nouveau couple, se passaient en tête-à-tête, à la base, discrètement ou autour d'un bon dîner chez l'un ou l'autre. Daniel qui n'avait pas retenu la leçon faisait parfois des allusions à leur situation et à chaque fois il se faisait remettre en place par Jack. Cela amusait Sam, mais elle soupçonnait les deux hommes de s'en amuser également. Teal'c comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était présent lors de ces joutes verbales restait silencieux et ne laissait pas apparaître les moindre signe d'émotion, si ce n'est parfois un léger mouvement de sourcil.

5 jours à ce rythme et de nombreux grognement du Général O'Neill face à l'administration plus tard, le capteur fût enfin livré sous bonne garde au SGC. Ils installèrent le système Tok'ra dans la pièce, préparèrent le matériel pour enregistrer la vidéo qui allait défiler, puis disposèrent le capteur sur la tempe de l'homme. Sam et le Docteur Brightman surveillaient la machinerie reliée au « patient » pendant que Teal'c avait repris son travail de questionnement.

Le prisonnier tenta de résister mais à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question, c'était plus fort que lui, son inconscient donnait la réponse en image. Petit à petit ils apprirent tout ce que le malfrat n'avait voulu avouer de lui-même. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que lui et son équipe surveillaient le Général. Les différentes images qu'ils virent du général chez lui le leur prouvait.

- Quel était le but de cette surveillance ? Questionna Teal'c

Ils virent tous apparaître les fiches d'identité de deux scientifique. Le prisonnier maudissait l'invention Tok'ra de lui faire avouer si facilement.

- Quelle était la mission de ces deux chercheur ?

Ils virent à ce moment les deux chercheurs dans la salle d'embarquement en uniforme, prêts à passer la porte. A chaque question posée, le captif donnait une réponse et l'investigation avançait enfin ! Jack en était plus que ravi, ainsi que toute son équipe. Ils passèrent toute la journée à interroger l'homme, puis en fin de soirée, ils partirent faire un débriefing avec Hammond.

- Alors Jack, des résultats intéressants ?

- Si vous saviez à quel point Georges !

- Justement, nous sommes là pour ça, répliqua le vieux général avec un sourire, SG-1 et les briefing animés avec Jack lui avaient manqués. Colonel, allez-y nous vous écoutons ! Rajouta-t-il.

- Bien mon général, tout d'abord il semblerait que le général O'Neill soit placé sous étroite surveillance depuis plusieurs mois. Apparemment ils cherchaient un moyen de pression pour faire entrer 2 scientifiques au SGC.

- Justement, je devais recruter du personnel pour créer 2 équipes, ils ont bien choisi leur moment ceux là ! Coupa O'Neill.

- Une fois dans la place, repris la jeune femme, les 2 chercheurs devaient récolter le plus d'informations possible en attendant de pouvoir partir en mission. Dès leur première traversée de la porte, ils devaient fuir en la ré-empruntant vers P5X631. Le Trust, puisqu'il s'agit d'eux, mon général, a visiblement établi là-bas, une base de recherches grâce au vaisseau d'Osiris toujours en leur possession.

- Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas utilisé pour ramener leurs scientifiques alors ? Demanda Hammond.

- Il a été endommagé lors d'une mission apparemment, répliqua Daniel, ce n'est plus qu'une épave incapable de faire le voyage aller-retour vers la Terre. Et justement les chercheur devaient leur rapporter des cristaux de remplacement pour réparer l'alkesh.

- Que savons-nous de ces scientifiques au juste Colonel ?

- Nous n'avons qu'une fiche d'identité sommaire pour l'instant mon général, mais dès la fin du briefing, je ferais des recherches pour tout savoir d'eux, affirma Sam. Et nous avons également le noms de quelques commanditaires sur Terre.

- Nous allons devoir préparer une attaque simultanée sur Terre et sur la planète P5X … commença Jack.

- 631, mon général, l'aida son second.

-Oui c'est ça, donc il faudra des commandos sur Terre et des équipes SG off world, il va falloir avoir un bon timing, parce que le détachement sur la planète et les commanditaires sur Terre gardent contact grâce à des communicateurs Goa'ulds longue portée.

- Je présume que vous souhaitez faire partie du groupe d'assaut de P5X631, Jack ?

- Evidemment Georges !

- Bien, je fait prévenir le major Davis, il supervisera l'opération sur Terre. Je vous laisse à vos recherches sur les scientifiques et les commanditaires sur Terre et nous ferons un briefing avec le major Davis demain.

Lors du briefing du lendemain, ils établirent la stratégie d'attaque. 3 équipes SG, en plus de l'équipe phare, furent mobilisées pour l'attaque off-world de P5X631 sous le commandement de O'Neill. Des troupes de l'armée devaient gérer les interpellations des suspects sur Terre sous la coupe du major Davis et rapatrier tout le beau monde capturé au SGC sans intervenir plus avant. Au moment de passer à l'action, le général O'Neill devait relayer un signal au SGC qui donnerait alors le feu vert aux commandos sur Terre.

SG-1, 3, 9 et 15, étaient sur la planète qui servait de repère au Trust. O'Neill laissa SG-9 au niveau de la porte pour assurer les arrières et relayer le signal au moment venu. Ils firent la reconnaissance des lieux. Le quartier général off-world de l'organisation était peu gardé, mais avant d'agir, ils devaient repérer l'alkesh ainsi que le nombre de gardes postés autour de celui-ci. Une fois que cela fut fait, O'Neill ordonna à SG-3 de prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et de ses hommes.

Jack rassembla ses deux équipes restantes, donna ses instructions, puis tous prirent position. Il contacta ses hommes restés à la porte et leur ordonna d'activer la porte et d'envoyer le signal pour lancer les opérations sur Terre. O'Neill conserva sa radio en main et donna le signal à ses équipes autour de la base et à celle de l'alkesh.

Sur Terre, dès qu'ils reçurent le signal du SGC, ils passèrent à l'attaque, tout se passa sans anicroche. Chaque commando face à un scientifique ou un homme d'affaires, la bataille était presque gagnée d'avance. Ils arrêtèrent les 2 scientifiques, des généticiens, selon les recherches effectuées auparavant par le Colonel Carter, et 5 hommes d'affaires influents. Ils furent tous conduit au SGC sous bonne escorte, pour y être interrogés plus tard comme convenu.

Sur la planète, les quatre membres de SG-3 eurent rapidement le dessus sur les 3 gardes surpris du vaisseau alien. L'un des militaires fût légèrement blessé par une balle le frôlant au bras. Puis ils attachèrent leurs prisonniers et les enfermèrent à l'intérieur même du vaisseau. Deux des soldats restèrent à surveiller les prisonniers tandis que les deux autres repartaient en direction de la base pour prêter main forte à leurs collègues.

Sg-1 et SG-15 débutèrent l'assaut de la base scientifique. Ils se déployèrent stratégiquement et avancèrent sans bruit en rampant. Lorsque le général O'Neill leur fit signe, ils se relevèrent tous et surprirent les gardes postés à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Des coups de feu furent échangés et rapidement tous les agents du Trust furent maîtrisés. Les membres du SGC s'approchaient lentement du complexe scientifique. Mais ils furent pris à revers par d'autres gardes, auparavant postés à l'intérieur, qui alertés par le premier assaut étaient sortis par l'arrière du bâtiment. Ils s'étaient postés de chaque côté du complexe et faisaient feu à tout va sur les équipes SG. Le temps de réagir à cette attaque, Daniel reçut une balle dans la cuisse et s'effondra, Sam se trouvant la plus près vint lui porter secours pendant que les autres hommes tentaient de maîtriser la situation.

Le Général et Teal'c se concentraient pour avoir le dessus sur leurs agresseurs et d'un mouvement coordonné ils abattirent 2 des hommes. Sg-15 s'occupaient de l'autre côté du bâtiment et avaient l'air en mauvaise posture. Sam posait un garrot à Daniel quand elle entendit Teal'c hurler « O'Neill !!! ». Jack venait de se mettre à courir en direction du dernier agent situé de ce côté du bâtiment et l'abattit d'une balle de P-90. Sam alertée par ce cri se releva et reçut deux balles dans l'abdomen. Elle tomba au sol inconsciente.

- Jaaaaack !!! Hurla Daniel.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit la jeune femme à terre. Il se précipita sur elle sans se préoccuper des balles qui sifflaient. Teal'c alla prêter main forte à SG-15. C'est à ce moment précis que les deux membres de SG-3 rallièrent le complexe et rapidement ils éliminèrent les derniers gardes. Puis ils investirent le bâtiment.

Daniel appuyait fortement sur la plaie de Sam, Jack arriva en catastrophe. Tout alla très vite, Jack se figea un instant d'effroi puis se ressaisit immédiatement il prit le pouls de Sam, s'assura qu'elle respirait.

- Allez Sam, tiens le coup !

- O'Neill, il n'y a que des scientifiques à l'intérieur, le danger est écarté, déclara Teal'c par radio.

- Teal'c, venez vite, c'est Sam, elle est touchée. Il continua à parler dans son talkie pour s'adresser à SG-9, restée à la porte des étoiles. Activez la porte, dites leurs qu'il y a des blessés grave et envoyez moi deux de vos hommes en renfort !

- O'Neill !

Teal'c venait d'arriver près des ses coéquipiers.

- Teal'c, ramenez Sam à la base le plus vite possible, elle se vide de son sang. Daniel restez là, je reviens vous chercher après.

Jack se rendit dans le bâtiment, ils avaient découvert une douzaine de chercheurs cachés à l'intérieur. Ils avaient tous été attachés et rassemblés dans une pièce entièrement close par les militaires du SGC. O'Neill et 3 autres soldats allèrent au vaisseau récupérer les autres prisonniers qui rejoignirent rapidement leurs camarades dans leur cellule de fortune. Après une rapide mise au point du chef de l'expédition ils escortèrent leurs otages jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Daniel, aidé de Jack put péniblement atteindre lui aussi la porte.

Le général Hammond attendait derrière les vitres blindées le retour de ses équipes. Le SGC, son travail, ses amis lui avaient manqué, mais s'il y'avait bien une chose qui ne lui manquait pas, c'était ça ! L'inquiétude pour ses hommes, ne pas savoir ce qui se passe à des milliers années lumières de cette base. Mille hypothèses gambergeaient dans sa tête, comme avant. Il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il était impuissant au fin fond de sa montagne. Dire que c'est Jack qui a hérité de ce lourd fardeau, pensa-t-il. Personne n'aurait pu être plus qualifié que lui pour cette tâche, mais ce côté si dur de voir les siens partir, de les envoyer à la mort était insoutenable, lui avait tenu 7 ans.

Cela faisait un moment que les assauts avaient été lancés, et ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles des équipes off-world, il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus avant dans ses réflexions puisque les alarmes se déclenchèrent.

« ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE DE LA PORTE »

- On a un code Walter ?

- Pas encore mon général, répondit le sergent.

Il fallait attendre encore un peu, quelques secondes, de longues secondes pour obtenir un verdict. La tension était à son maximum.

- C'est le code de SG-9 mon général, le code bleu, rajouta Walter après quelques secondes.

Si le général Hammond avait laissé échapper un léger soupir à l'annonce du code de l'équipe, son sang se glaça en entendant « code bleu ». Blessés graves. Il ordonna aussitôt.

- Ouvrez l'iris, faites venir l'équipe médicale immédiatement en salle d'embarquement.

Ils patientèrent tous encore de longues secondes puis ils virent Teal'c passer l'horizon de la porte avec dans ses bras un corps inanimé. Le colonel Carter gisait telle une poupée molle dans les bras protecteurs de l'immense Jaffa. A ce moment l'équipe médicale arriva dans la pièce avec un brancard. Teal'c la déposa délicatement dessus et le personnel soignant commença à s'activer autour de la jeune femme tout en l'emmenant vers l'infirmerie.

- Teal'c, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda vivement le général Hammond en entrant dans la pièce.

- Le major Carter à reçu deux balles dans l'abdomen en voulant soigner Daniel Jackson, qui lui a une balle dans la cuisse.

- Et il est toujours là bas ?

- En effet, mais la situation est sous contrôle à présent, j'ai rapatrié le Colonel Carter car elle nécessitait des soins d'urgence mais le reste des hommes devrait bientôt rentrer avec les prisonniers.

- Merci Teal'c, vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, le reste attendra le débriefing.

Le guerrier se pencha légèrement en guise de remerciement et partit à son tour en direction de l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard tous les militaires du SGC rentrèrent à la base avec leur prisonniers. Les scientifiques furent mis en cellule immédiatement et leur check up médical fut fait là-bas. Les équipes SG firent également leur contrôle post-mission.

Hammond convoqua les responsables de chaque équipe au débriefing. Sam était sur la table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort et Daniel se faisait recoudre la cuisse, la balle n'avait fait que traverser la chair sans causer de graves dommages. La concentration n'était pas au maximum, tous étaient inquiets pour le Colonel Carter. Le débriefing fut donc relativement rapide, autant que possible toujours. A la fin du débriefing le Général Hammond annonça.

- J'ai renvoyé deux équipes sur place pour récupérer toutes les données et le matériel, ils doivent revenir dans 3 heures. Nous pourrons en apprendre beaucoup plus à partir de là. Les équipes repartiront demain avec des cristaux et tenteront de réparer l'alkesh, à première vue ça devrait être faisable. Bon travail, félicitations à tous. Vous et vos hommes avez quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Tous se dispersèrent et sortirent de la salle de briefing. Jack en tête, se fit rappeler par le Général Hammond.

- Jack !

- Georges ?

- Je sais que vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie, je vais être rapide. Je garde les commandes pour l'instant, tant que nous n'aurons pas analysé toutes les données que nous rapporteront les équipes dans quelques heures. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs d'avoir entièrement éliminer la menace du Trust.

- Sans compter les prisonniers à interroger, répliqua-t-il.

- C'est exact, une division spéciale du Pentagone arrivera demain à la première heure pour s'occuper de leur cas. En attendant, vous aussi, quartier libre. Filez prendre des nouvelles du Colonel Carter et avertissez-moi à la moindre nouvelle.

- Merci Georges.

Cela faisait déjà plus de 3 heures que Jack et Teal'c tenaient compagnie à Daniel sur son lit d'infirmerie. Ils attendaient tous anxieusement des nouvelles de Sam. Jack, plus stoïque qu'un Jaffa, se rongeait les sangs pour la belle jeune femme dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Le Docteur ressortit finalement la mine sombre. Le monde de Jack s'effondra, il la voyait déjà morte, aux vues de la tête que faisait le médecin, c'était ça, soit elle était morte, soit elle allait mourir d'ici peu. Et lui aussi il mourrait, il ne lui survivrait pas, il ne lui survivrait plus, plus maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'elle ... demanda d'une voix éteinte Daniel.

- Non, elle est en vie, mais son état est très sérieux, elle à perdu beaucoup de sang et on a dû l'opérer longuement pour réparer les dégâts internes. Je dois vous avertir, qu'il se peut qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Pour l'instant je la maintiens en coma artificiel pour que ses lésions guérissent plus facilement. Nous serons fixés dans 48 heures sur son état, conclu gravement le Dr Brightman.

- Je vous remercie de votre franchise Docteur, déclara solennellement Teal'c.

- Je vais avertir le Général Hammond informa la doctoresse.

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? Articula enfin Jack alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

- D'ici quelques minutes, le temps que le personnel soignant l'installe dans une chambre isolée.

- Merci Docteur !

En effet quelques minutes plus tard ils furent invités à rentrer dans la chambre de leur amie. Naturellement Jack vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur une chaise et lui prit immédiatement la main. Daniel, dans son fauteuil roulant s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Teal'c quant à lui se plaça derrière le général et déposa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion et d'encouragement. Jack ne laissait que très peu paraître son état émotionnel, mais ses amis le connaissaient bien. Pour quiconque en dehors de leur quatuor, il aurait paru insensible, imperturbable mais pas pour eux, ils voyaient bien les légères crispations de sa mâchoire. Le masque dur et froid, presque immobile qu'il arborait ne leur laissait aucun doute.

Les balles avaient pénétré sa chair 2 centimètres à peine sous le gilet pare-balles, 2 tous petits centimètres qui auraient pu faire toute la différence. Les 3 amis restèrent jusque tard dans la soirée puis Teal'c et Daniel décidèrent de laisser Jack seul avec Sam, il en avait besoin et elle aussi sûrement. En se dirigeant vers la porte, le Jaffa eu quelques mots de réconfort pour Jack.

- Elle vous reviendra O'Neill, elle n'a jamais abandonné, elle ne va pas commencer maintenant en vous abandonnant vous !

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la chambre, Teal'c roulait son jeune ami vers son lit. Piqué par la curiosité et ayant besoin de se changer les idées celui-ci demanda alors.

- Vous étiez au courant pour eux deux ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Daniel Jackson !

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le premier jour.

- Dites, ils savent que vous savez ?

- Bien sûr que non, Daniel Jackson, déclara-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

C'est un Teal'c amusé par un Daniel Jackson atterré qui sortit définitivement de l'infirmerie après un "bonne nuit" échangé. L'archéologue s'effondra sur son lit et tenta de se reposer. Jack quant à lui tenait toujours la main de celle qu'il aimait, il était affolé intérieurement, la panique totale, il avait tellement peur pour elle pour sa vie. Il aurait tellement voulu être à sa place, il ne supportait pas son impuissance à la regarder, là inerte, oscillant entre la vie et ...

- Sam, bats-toi ! Je t'en prie bats-toi ! Tu as encore une longue vie devant toi, plein de projets à réaliser. Et puis il y'a Nous, on a tellement de choses à vivre tous les deux, on a encore plein de choses à se dire, plein de choses que j'aurais du te dire avant, je veux te les dire, après, quand tu te réveilleras. On doit aller dans le Minnesota, rappelles-toi, on avait dit qu'à la prochaine perm' on irait, on doit apprendre à être Nous, à nous découvrir encore, on doit aller dans un restaurant minable, voir un mauvais film, se balader dans les rues, aller faire les courses. On doit vivre ensemble peut-être, se marier pourquoi pas, avoir des enfants si tu le désires. Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner, nous, nous deux, nos projets, notre avenir, ta vie. On s'est enfin trouvés Sam, enfin, n'abandonne pas maintenant … Sam, bats-toi ! Je t'en prie bats-toi !

Il resta ainsi auprès d'elle toute la nuit, le médecin avait bien essayé de le chasser mais elle savait que le combat était perdu d'avance. Il s'endormit finalement sur sa chaise, lui tenant la main. Le lendemain matin, Teal'c réussi à le déloger de la chambre quelques instant en le forçant à aller prendre le petit déjeuner au mess pendant que Daniel veillait sur elle. Il mangea le plus rapidement possible et 10 minutes après il était de retour. Et la journée se déroula ainsi, Teal'c ou Daniel forçant le Général à s'aérer, à manger ou simplement faire quelques pas dans le couloir pendant que le dernier des compères prenait soin de la belle Sam endormie. Une nouvelle nuit passa, puis une autre journée. La militaire inconsciente avait été veillée par ses trois fidèles amis, sans relâche, jamais elle n'était seule. Enfin le médecin se décida à partager avec eux son diagnostic.

Elle s'en sortirait, cela prendrait du temps mais elle s'en sortirait. Brightman avait diminué la dose de calmants qui se diffusait dans son sang par la perfusion. D'ici 12 à 24 heures, elle devrait se réveiller. Elle força le Général à sortir de la pièce au moins 2 heures avant d'y remettre les pieds sous peine de se voir interdire l'accès à l'infirmerie. C'est en râlant que Jack céda finalement à sa requête, et il partit en salle de sport avec Teal'c.

Deux heures pile après être sorti, il pénétrait de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, défoulé et douché, prêt à passer une nouvelle nuit auprès de Sam. Il lui parla encore longuement, comme les autres jours, de tout et de rien, d'eux, de leur soirée sur la falaise, de leur nuit sur la falaise aussi, de Cassie qui s'inquiétait beaucoup ... et encore une fois il s'endormit la tête reposant sur son lit, la main accrochée à celle de Sam.

Il fut réveillé par une drôle de sensation, quelques chose lui touchait le visage, la joue, non, quelqu'un lui touchait la joue, quelqu'un lui caressait la joue, Sam lui caressait la joue ! Il releva la tête d'un geste vif et son regard rencontra deux jolies perles couleur océans, bien éveillées et un joli sourire le rassura immédiatement. Jack sentit enfin l'air entrer dans ses poumons, chose qu'il n'avait plus l'impression de sentir depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il put et la taquina.

- Alors Dorothée, on a fait un petit somme ?

- Hum, je voulais des vacances à l'œil, bonne idée non ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton mais d'une voix faible.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? S'inquiéta-t-il finalement.

- Environ 1 heure.

- Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

- Et me priver de t'admirer pendant tout ce temps, tu es fou !

- C'est malin ! Je vais aller chercher le Doc, elle va vouloir t'examiner.

- Attend encore un peu s'il te plait et viens donc m'embrasser plutôt.

Il ne se fit pas prier, l'embrassa délicatement, puis alla à la recherche du médecin. Malgré sa bonne forme au premier abord, et le moral qui apparemment suivait, elle avait l'air épuisée et il s'inquiétait beaucoup. Il fallait que le Doc la voit le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque Brightman ressortit de la chambre de la militaire, elle lui indiqua que celle-ci le réclamait. Il entra de nouveau dans la pièce et fut surprit de voir des larmes sur ses joues.

Il accourut auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il attendit de longues minutes qu'elle se calme un peu et la laissa parler à son gré, sans la brusquer. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et l'inquiétude avait refait surface très rapidement. Au bout d'un long moment elle put enfin lui avouer la vérité.

- Les balles ont fait de gros dégâts ... notamment au niveau de ... mon ... utérus, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal entre deux spasmes. Je ne pourrais peut être jamais ...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa voix étant emportée dans un sanglot. Il la serra doucement et elle reposa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Les larmes reprirent, silencieuses et longtemps après s'être enfin calmée, Sam fini par s'endormir accrochée à son amant comme une enfant étreignant sa peluche, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il la reposa tendrement dans son lit, la recouvrit et sortit de la chambre.

Le Général Hammond discutait avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il firent immédiatement silence en voyant Jack sortir de la pièce.

- Comment va-t-elle, s'inquiéta aussitôt Daniel.

- Elle se remettra, dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Et moralement ?

- Ce sera plus compliqué, lâcha-t-il encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Y'aurait-il un point sur lequel nous ne soyons pas informés, O'Neill ?

- C'est possible, Teal'c, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se remettra totalement ... ou presque, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- On peut la voir ? Demanda le Général Hammond.

- Elle dort pour l'instant.

Les jours suivants furent assez difficiles pour la jeune femme, elle se remettait physiquement, mais l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus d'elle l'opprimait. Jack la soutint énormément durant ces moments. Elle devait attendre quelques semaines, le temps que son corps récupère pour savoir si elle pourrait concevoir un jour des enfants.

La division spéciale du Pentagone enquêtait toujours sur les éléments trouvés au quartier général off-world du Trust et poursuivait les interrogatoires avec l'aide de l'activateur Tok'ra. Ils en apprenaient beaucoup sur leurs recherches et déterminaient peu à peu le réseau complexe de l'organisation. Les recherches scientifiques menées sur P5X631 étaient concentrées sur la génétique des larves goa'uld. Les chercheurs tentaient d'en extraire les bienfaits sur la santé en éliminant l'accoutumance créée, comme cela était le cas, avec la trétonine. Ils s'étaient servis de l'alkesh pour capturer de nombreux jaffas et de leur extraire leur larve afin de les étudier. Laissant les guerriers à l'agonie derrière eux. C'est ainsi que le vaisseau fut endommagé, lors d'une "récolte de larves".

Une semaine après son réveil, Sam fut autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Le réseau du Trust sur Terre n'ayant pas encore été totalement déterminé, la division attendait pour attaquer en masse et tuer le monstre d'un coup et d'un seul. Le général Hammond continuait donc à diriger les équipes SG et renvoya O'Neill en dehors de la base.

Sam et Jack partirent alors pour le Minnesota. La jeune femme retrouvait peu à peu espoir et ils apprenaient à vivre à deux. Ils pêchaient beaucoup, au départ, appréciant le calme et la beauté des lieux. Puis Sam retrouvant de plus en plus ses forces, ils commencèrent à faire des balades de plus en plus longues. Ils discutaient énormément et vivaient sereinement leur liaison platonique forcée.

Par moments l'esprit de Sam divaguait, elle rentrait dans une sorte de bulle mélancolique dont il avait beaucoup de mal à la sortir. Il avait tout essayer, la patience, le silence, attendant qu'elle parle, la discussion, mais elle esquivait toujours. Ne sachant plus comment réagir après avoir tout essayer, il tenta de jouer sa dernière carte. La secouer.

- Ecoutes Sam, tu revois le docteur dans 3 semaines pour faire le point, pour l'instant rien n'est sûr, il se peut très bien que ...

- Comme il se peut très bien que je ne puisse jamais ... coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, jamais elle n'avait dit les mots, c'était trop dur, cela rendait la possibilité trop réelle. Elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

- Il y a d'autres moyens Sam, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais s'il le faut ...

- Tais-toi, cria-t-elle en le défiant glacialement du regard.

- Non je ne me tairais pas, tu adopteras s'il le faut, on adoptera si tu le veux, mais ne perds pas espoir, rien n'est joué pour l'instant.

Dès qu'il avait prononcé le mot adopter, elle avait fondu en larmes. Pour elle, c'était accepter qu'elle ne porterait jamais d'enfant et elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'envisager, elle ne voulait pas l'envisager. Il la prit par les bras la fixa et lui dit d'un ton sans équivoque.

- Dis-le !

- Je ne peux pas, geignit-elle tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur sa joue.

- Dis-le ! Répète après moi : "D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais des enfants"

- Je ne ...

- Dis-le Sam, dis-le, la forçat-il.

- D'une manière ... ou d'une ... autre, nous auront ... des enfants, parvint-elle très difficilement à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Il la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras et la berça tendrement en lui embrassant les cheveux. Puis d'une voix douce, il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.

- Voila, c'est bien Sam, pleures, vas-y, laisses-toi aller, je suis là, tout ira bien.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, elle pleura longuement, ce fut une journée très difficile. Mais elle eut tout le soutien dont elle avait besoin dans les bras de son Jack. Après une nuit mouvementée et parsemée de cauchemars, elle reprit peu à peu espoir et les jours suivant furent plus calmes. Jack avait bien fait de la brusquer.

Deux semaines après leur arrivée ils rentrèrent à la base.

Le réseau tout entier du Trust fut démantelé par la division spéciale du Pentagone par une vague d'attaques coordonnées. Le Général Hammond céda naturellement sa place au commandant légitime du SGC après une courte cohabitation, le temps pour O'Neill de se mettre à jour. Le Colonel Carter reprit ses travaux au laboratoire mais pas les missions, pas encore, il était trop tôt. Daniel et Teal'c alternaient missions d'exploration avec SG-3 et travail à la base. Sara pu enfin réintégrer son domicile et invita le couple nouvellement formé à dîner, ainsi que Daniel et Teal'c.

La soirée chez Sara se passa bien, l'ambiance était joviale, tous tentaient de tourner la page sur cette malheureuse aventure. Jack et Sara parvenaient dorénavant à communiquer, beaucoup de non-dits persisteraient entre eux mais chacun avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et de ne plus s'appesantir sur leur passé. Ils se reverraient encore sûrement 2 fois par an, et qui sait peut-être plus. Mais Jack sentait Sam nerveuse, le rendez-vous avec le Dr Brightman approchait et ses angoisses refaisaient surface.

Quelques jours plus tard, la jolie Samantha Carter déboula en trombe dans le bureau de son Général, claqua la porte vivement et lui sauta au cou. Le pauvre, il était en train de penser à Sam qui devait encore se trouver dans le cabinet du médecin et ne s'attendait pas à un tel assaut. Il se retrouva plaqué contre son bureau, une jeune femme blonde accrochée à ses lèvres. A bout de souffle, il parvint à se défaire de son assaillante et put enfin lui demander.

- Tout va bien alors ?

- Tout ira bien, explosa-t-elle de joie.

THE END !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un com' !

67


End file.
